His Lil Brother
by UltraPhantom
Summary: When the Grayson's died Dick and his little brother Danny where separated at the orphanage and taken by different families. Four years later Robin rescues the ghost boy from the guys in white with Batman and finds out its his little brother. How will the two long lost brother handle the situation. Danny is 8 and Dick is 13.
1. Our Little Phantom

**Before we begin. I want to thank skittle724 once again, for letting me continue this wonderful story! It's going to be just like her but, there is going to be some slight changes! Anyways enjoy the story!**

* * *

 _CRACK_

"Mommy! Daddy!" A 9 year old Richard Grayson aka Dick ran to his parents dead bodies bellow the trapeze.

"Dickie , e mami și tati bine?" (Dickie, is mommy and daddy okay?) A little four year old boy ran up to his older brother with tears in their eyes.

"Mommy and daddy... Their not going to wake up.. Danny" Dick hugged his brother as they cried.

Little Danny sobbed into his brothers chest. Danny understood English but never was taught it so he only spoke Romanian.

"mami ! tati ! te rog intoarce-te,"(mommy! daddy! please come back,) Danny whaled as dick held him tighter.

-two weeks later-

"So your name is Danny?" A woman with short red hair asked. The little Danny nodded.

"My name is jazz! This is my mommy and daddy," A little girl smiled at him. Danny looked up with tears in his eyes.

"unde e fratele meu ?" (Where is my brother) Danny whimpered.

"Hold on, let me get a translator for you," A woman said and walked out of the room.

Maddie and Jack looked at Danny with kind eyes as Jack held jazz on his hip she was only six.

"Here we are," The woman came back with Dick.

"Now can you please translate for the Fentons on what Danny is saying?" The woman growled through her teeth at Dick and he nodded.

"Dickie!" Danny smiled and hugged the boy.

"Danny, these people want to adopt you... So be nice okay?" Dick told his brother.

"şi tu?" (What about you?) Danny asked.

"I'll be fine," Dick lied knowing him and his brother will be separated.

"So how old are you Danny?" Maddie asked gently.

Danny held up four of his fingers.

"Do you know how to speak English?" Danny shook his head and looked at dick.

"He understands English but can't speak it, he never learned how," Dick explained.

"Are you two brothers?" Jazz asked and the boys nodded.

"Danny we would like to adopt you, how does that sound?" Maddie smiled at him.

"Nu! Vreau ca mami și tati înapoi și Dickie să rămână cu mine," (no! I want my mommy and daddy back and dickie to stay with me,) Danny cried with tears spilling down his face.

"Danny, please, let them, they'll be better for you than here." Dick told his brother.

" Dar tu obiceiul fi cu mine " ("But you wont be with me,") Danny cried hugging his brother.

"I will always be with you, Sunt fratele tău , eu te iubesc și va fi chiar aici,"(I'm your brother, I love you and will be right here) Dick put a hand on his heart.

"I love you Robin," Danny mumbled to his older brother.

"I love you too, phantom," Dick told him.

"Why do you call him phantom? Is he a ghost?" Jack asked.

"No no, it's a nick name, he's silent as a ghost when he goes on the trapeze and when he runs around the circus, the ring master teases about that no one can kill his spirit, so we all just call him the little phantom sometimes," Dick explained.

Later that day the Fentons signed the papers and adopted the youngest Grayson.

Dick and Danny where saying good bye with lots of tears but dick kept telling him it's going to be okay...

The sad part was...

Danny believed him...

* * *

 **This is going to be a series that skittle724 made and let me adopt this story. I also post this story on Wattapad as well. Check out my other story Young Justice Heroes and Phantom Justice. You will enjoy it.**


	2. Young Justice Heroes

You guys should check out my fist story Young Justice Heroes. It's a great story and there will be a crossover between Phantom Justice and His Lil Brother.

Young Justice Heroes is set in season one and has a few changes as well. It's a crossover show between Danny Phantom, Jake Long The American Dragon, Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja, Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir, and has Wondergirl as well as my OC's.

Bio- What if you're a teenage superhero? Can you prove you're worthy of the Justice League? That's exactly what Ultraman, Wondergirl, Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Artemis will find out. Ultraman is also forming The Avengers with Overwatch, Phantom, Shadow Knight, Chat Noir, AmDrag, Ninja, Superboy, and Omni-X. This story is on Wattpad as well. Set in Season 1.

My Stories and Future Stories

Young Justice Heroes (Almost Complete) Year for them: 2010

Young Justice Heroes: Secrets Revealed (Unpublished/Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2011

Young Justice Heroes: The Avengers (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018)Year for them: 2012

Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 1 (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2012

Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2012

Young Justice Heroes: Universal Hoping (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2013

Young Justice Heroes: The Dark World (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2013

Young Justice Heroes: Age of Ultron (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2015

Young Justice Heroes: Invasion(Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018 after) Year for them: 2016

Young Justice Heroes: Civil War (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2016

Young Justice Heroes: Homecoming (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2016

Young Justice Heroes: Outsiders (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2017

Young Justice Heroes: Ragnorok (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2015

Young Justice Heroes: Infinity War (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2018


	3. Our Little Secret

A year later Danny was playing in the Fentons basement where the lab was when they went upstairs and Jazz was at school.

"Vroom!" He crashed his toy cars together playfully.

He knows some English but still struggled and talks in Romanian a lot.

He slid the cars across the floor and accidentally his the table that was next to him.

He didn't notice the chemicals of ghost DNA on the table and bumped it again and the open jar spilt and the DNA spilt on dannys head.

"Owey owey." Danny whimpered as the chemicals where dripping off of him but also was combining into his own.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Jazz came down stairs and saw Danny drenched in the ghost DNA chemicals.

"Oh no Danny!" She gasped and ran to her adoptive brother.

"I'm sorry jazzy, I didnt mean to, don't tell mami and Tati." Danny looked up at her with his crystal bright blue eyes.

"Okay, I won't." she said and saw his eyes flash toxic green and back to blue.

"Danny, you have glowing green eyes." She told him with wide eyes.

Suddenly white glowing rings appeared around his waist and his white t shirt now was black and his over all a turned silvery white.

"What happened?" He asked scared and saw his eyes where neon green and his hair was snowy white.

"I think your part ghost, look ghost DNA was spilt on you." She looked at the now empty jar.

"Don't tell mami and Tati! They hate ghost!" Danny pleaded as tears where in his eyes.

"I-I won't, how do you change back?" Jazz asked.

Without warning the white rings appeared again and changed him back to normal.

"What did you do?" Jazz asked interested.

"I just thought about being normal again..." Danny said still worried.

"This will be our secret Danny, I promise." Jazz hugged the little boy.

"If I ever see Dickie again... Can I tell him? He doesn't hate ghost," Danny looked up at her with sad eyes.

"That's up to you little brother." she ruffled his hair making him laugh a little and they went upstairs holding hands and ate dinner with their parents.

* * *

 **I will be posting Phantom Justice and His Little Brother very other day of the week. So, I did it on Sunday and Tuesday. The next day will be Thursday and Saturday. I hope you guys enjoy this chanpter.**

 **Follow and favorite this story as well as comment what you like about the story or gives suggestion on a future story. If you do you will be in the next chapter on the review. You know how people comment your name on a chapter and tells you stuff?**

 **I will be doing that. Also please check out my other story Young Justice Heroes. You will definitely enjoy it.**


	4. Secrets Revealed

**I am truly sorry, I didn't update yesterday. I was super busy. So to make it up, I will be updating another chapter later today.**

* * *

Danny sat in his room trying to control his powers since he went intangible through a chair... Again...

"Danny you have to be more careful, or mom and dad will find out." Jazz said worried.

"I know, I just don't know how to control it!" Danny said worriedly back.

"Danny? Jazz?" Maddie walked in the room to her children... Only to see Danny's hand intangible.

"Oh my god, my baby boy," she ran to the youngest member of their family.

"What happened Danny?" She asked frantically as his head went back tangible.

"Nothing..." He said innocently and put his hand behind his back.

"Daniel James Grayson-Fenton, what happened?" Maddie grabbed him by the shoulder.

"A month ago I was playing in the lab downstairs and some stuff spilt on me and it kinda hurt ...not whelmed at all...and then I got some nifty powers." Danny explained.

"Whelmed? That's not a word," Jazz said. "What does it even mean?"

"I don't know, your not overwhelmed not underwhelmed, just whelmed." The five year old said.

"Anyways... Danny let's get some test done to see if it's safe," Maddie picked him up and jazz followed to the basement.

"Hey Mads, is everything alright?" Jack walked down.

"I don't know jack, Danny had ghost DNA in his system and possible have ghost abilities." Maddie said as she put Danny on a table.

"Can you show me what you can do Danny?" Maddie asked and let twin halos go up and down his body showing his ghost form.

"Oh my." Maddie gasped and Jack looked at him shocked.

"Mami, please don't hate me..." He said sadly and turned back to normal.

"Danny we would never hate you, we want to help you." Maddie picked up the phone.

"Why?" Danny asked cocking his head to the side.

"Because we don't know if you being half ghost is healthy," she dialed a number.

"Hello? Guys in white? Yes I have a situation, my son is possibly half ghost... There's a name for that? A halfa?" She talked through the phone.

"Mom! What are you doing?" Jazz asked worried.

"Maddie, those guys could hurt him more than help his condition." Jack warned.

"Jack, they're going to fix him, bring him back to normal." Maddie said.

"That's a great idea, but will it hurt him?" Jack asked.

"I'll tell them that to be nice about it." Maddie smiled warmly.

"No I don't want my powers taken away! I could be a super hero! I could help people." Danny said wanting to cry.

"This is for your own good son." Jack told him.

There was a knock at the door and Danny and Jazz hugged each other.

"Mr and Mrs Fenton? Are you with the halfa?" A guy in white agent asked.

"Yes, but he's only a little boy so be kind about it please." Maddie smiled.

"No can do miss, we would have to take him in for experiments, ghost don't feel pain so he won't feel a thing, you two are supernatural scientist you should know this." The agent said and one grabbed Danny's arm.

"No! He's only half ghost!" Maddie gasped.

"Please step aside." The agent pulls out a gun.

"Your not leaving with my son." Jack stepped in.

A gun shot ran out.

"JACK/ DAD/ TATI!"

Jacks dead corpse hit the ground with a bullet through the head.

"Tati! No! De ce toată lumea doresc să-l omoare familia mea!?" (Why does everyone want to kill my family) Danny yelled.

"You monster! Why would you kill him!?" Maddie screamed and pulled Danny back and Jazz.

"Halfas are the rarest ghost that have walked the earth, there's only one other, we will eliminate who ever is in our way." Danny raised the gun to jazz and Maddie.

"Please spare my children!" Maddie cried.

"Your not going to touch my brother!" Jazz yelled holding Danny in her arms who was crying.

"It's only business." Two more gun shots.

"NO!" Danny screamed and unleashed a small wave from his mouth pushing the agents back.

Danny ran out of the basement sobbing and out of the house as the agents chased after him. He was shot down by a net and continued to sob.

"P-please, don't hurt me." He cried and hiccuped between sobs.

"Shut up ghost scum." They dragged him away ignoring his screamed and cries and pleading.

"DICKIE!" Danny screamed as he was loaded into a cage in a white van.

"Lights out brat." The agent electrocuted the cage.

Danny screamed in pain and passed out. Dick woke up with a start in his head from a strange dream. The thing was, it wasn't a dream. All he heard in his sleep was a voice screaming.

 _"_ _DICKIE_ _!"_ Someone screamed.

"I miss you little brother." Dick said unaware of the cry for help was real.

So he went back to bed desperately missing his little brother.


	5. Don't Hurt Me!

Three years later

 **Danny's POV**

Why

Why do they want to hurt me

I felt absolutely useless... My families dead... Again.

I barely spoke in English now because it's the only thing that made me laugh when they got confused at what I was saying...

I felt no aster.

I was wearing a white t shirt and white pants that ended at my knees and felt like those bed sheet covers.

I whimpered as I took a deep breath as chains made small sounds when I moved.

They where around my bare ankles since I had no shoes, I was cuffed around my wrist and neck as well.

My hair was matted with blood, green and red. Everyday for three years I've been what they call 'have fun'.

I knew how to control my simple powers like ecto black, invisibility, flying, and intangibility.

But that's why I have another collar around my neck.

It electrocutes me when I use my powers unless they want me too, I can only turn into my ghost half.

"Get up freak," an agent walked into my small cell.

I came foward in fear as he walked toward me. He yanked my arm and dragged me away.

I felt hopeless and struggled a little against the agent.

"Lasă- mă să plec, te rog," (Let me go, please) I whimpered and was pinned to a metal table and strapped to it.

I saw an agent, I think agent N, pull a scalpel from a metal tray again.

I screamed and cried and pleaded in Romanian as he dug the sharpe small knife into my flesh. My white clothes no longer white.

"Shut up you little shit!" Agent N back handed me making me cry harder.

They sewed my abdominal back together but thanks to my powers apparently it will not leave a to deep of a scar... Maybe.

Suddenly an alarm went off and it scared me so bad I turned to my ghost half in fear.

"Get experiment 673 back to its cell and don't let the intruders get-" the speaker was cut off by him screaming and the sound of a fight.

I was grabbed again and they quickly dragged me by my hair to the cell and chained me up again.

They slammed the door closed and I hurt gun shots rang out in the hallway.

"lasa acei nemernici arde în iad" (let those bastards burn in hell) I said in my head hoping one of the agents would die. The door opened up to a man in black and looked like a devil.

"cine esti? ai de gând să -mi facă rău ? te rog doar să mă omori , voi vedea familia mea din nou!"(who are you? are you going to hurt me? please just kill me, I'll see my family again!) I sobbed as I tried to back away and into the wall as he stepped closer.

"Im nu sunt aici să -ți fac rău , im aici pentru a vă salva," (Im not here to harm you, im here to save you) He said gently and I still shook in fear.

What if he's lieing. I felt tears pour out of my eyes as he put a hand on my face and I screamed in fear and shut my eyes close tightly.

"Batman!? What's the hold up?" I heard someone run in.

"Robin, try to calm him down, he speaks Romanian and is petrified if I try to help him." The man said and I opened one eye to see a boy around 13 or 12 in a red shirt and black pants with a cape and mask.

"Numele meu Robin , im aici pentru a ajuta , te va lasa-ma sa iei astea off ?"(My names robin, im here to help, will you let me take these off?)

He's asking me? Why are they being nice? Maybe they really going to free me.

I nodded timidly and he brought out a tool.

I shook in fear and back up to no where, he brought the tool to my ankles and moved it around in the key hole and soon it made a clicking sound and the cuff opened freeing my one ankle.

He did this method to the rest of my cuffs and I pointed to my shock collar.

"It's alright, I'm getting that off." he quickly got it off and when he did he threw it across the ground away from us.

I gasped for a breath as I felt around my neck for the first time in three years it wasn't there.

I looked up at him and felt really weak, I let myself transform back to my human form.

The boy looked at me in shock and put a hand to my cheek.

"Danny?" He asked sadly.

Then everything went black.


	6. You Should Of Seen Him

**Robins POV**

Danny..?

My little brother...

I picked him up in my arms as he passed out and I felt tears in my eyes as his small frame and his innocent face twisted in pain with a whimper.

"Batman, let's get out of here, now!" I yelled as I took off my cape with one hand and wrapped it around Danny protectively.

Batman saw Danny in my arms and nodded as he threw a smoke pellet on the ground as more monsters aka agents ran at us but got lost in the smoke.

We ran out of the building and I was first one in the bat mobile.

"Infirmary now!" I told Batman seriously.

He stepped on the gas and sped off with gun shots behind us.

"Any information on him?" Batman asked me.

"He's eight years old, he's a meta human, lost his parents when he was four," I told batman cradling Danny with the cape still around him.

"Name?"

"Daniel James Grayson," I told him and he looked at me like he would if he spit up a drink if he had any.

"Is this your brother?" He asked me.

"No this is my aunt, yes it's my baby brother! Bruce look at what they done to him!" I felt something run down my face.

"Is he breathing?" Batman asked me.

"Yes," I checked his pulse but it was weak. I held his head to my chest as I heard his soft breathing.

He whimpered in his sleep as he clutched his chest.

"I think he has broken ribs," I said inspecting his injuries.

"What else?"

"Multiple broken bones, wrist, upper arms is shattered, ankle, his arms was recently dislocated, blood loss, bruising, concussion I think mild or minor, and-" I lifted the white shirt and wanted to through up.

"Bats.." He looked over and his eyes turned soft.

He had a 'Y' cut mark on his abdominal.

"How could they do this to a kid?!" I held Danny tight but not to tight that it hurt him any further than he was now.

We pulled up the batcave.

"Master Bruce how was the mission?" Alfre asked and Bruce took Danny from my arms and rushed him to the infirmary.

"Dick, I'll call you when I'm done, I don't want you here for this," He laid Danny down gently. I wanted to protest but I knew he was right. I walked to the zeta tube and took one last look at my little brothers direction.

"Please stay with us little Phantom." I whispered and entered the tube in a flash and ended up at mount justice.

"How was the mission rob?" I saw Kid Flash and the rest of the team.

I ignored him and sat on the couch.

"Robin? Where's your cape?" Megan asked.

I didn't answer. I felt my right leg bounce nervously as I kept checking my phone.

"Robin?" Artemis came up.

"Dude, what happened on that mission?" Wally asked gently.

"I-it was successful, we rescued the prisoner," I said shakily.

"And?" Conner asked.

"I don't know if he's fine, it's my brother," I felt my voice crack. I never cried in front of the team but I felt so broken.

I've been in many almost saw death battles but this hurt so bad.

To see my brother with fear in his eyes at me or anyone, how injured he was, just the fact that he's been there for how long.

Could be four years or recently. And what happened to his other family?

I couldn't say much because none of them knew my identity except Wally and Roy.

"It was my brother Wally," I whispered so only he heard.

"Oh..." Wally pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back tightly and finally started to sobbed into his kid flash uniform.

I sobbed loudly as all the pain I saw in my baby brother.

"You didn't s-see h-him Wally! Sob* h-he was terrified of me! He was so broken! So scared!" I sobbed into his shoulder completely forgetting the team was there and only my best friend.

Suddenly my phone went off and saw its been two hours since I left. Wow.

"Hello?" I whispered wiping my face.

"I finished, Robin, come now," Batman said and hung up.

I bolted off the couch and ran to the zeta tube not caring about my friends questionings.

"Danny!" I ran in the batcave and saw Danny on the bed with an iv in his arm and him peacefully sleeping and cleaned up.

"He'll wake up soon, let's get him to a room, I have something to do," batman pulled off his cowl and we wheeled the bed to the mansion.

I choose the room that was next to mine. We gently put Danny in the bed and kept the in next to him.

I sat next to him and Bruce kissed the top of my head.

"He'll live, we'll help him," he told me and I nodded.

"Oh and dick, I have some papers that you might like, I already got adoption papers," he smiled at me and I felt tears of joy roll down my face.

"Thank you Bruce!" I smiled at him happily and looked back down at the eight year old.

I ran my fingers though his hair and took off my gloves. I stroked the side of his cheek, he seemed to lean into the touch.

I took off my mask and rubbed my eyes.

"Where a-am I-I?" A small voice said fearfully as Danny opened his eyes.

"Your save, don't be scared Danny," I said gently.

"D-Dickie?" He looked up at me.

"It's me little phantom," I smiled at him. He started to cry and I picked him up and set him in my lap and rocked my body back and forth as I hugged him and he cried into my chest.

"They really hurt me Dickie, p-please don't let them hurt me," he gripped my shirt and shook in fear.

"Never again, no one will ever hurt you like that my baby brother, I will protect you," I cradled him.

"I missed you Dickie bird," he whispered.

"And I missed you spooky," I whispered back and felt myself fall asleep with my brother in my arms.


	7. Staying at Mount Justice

Dick woke up to Danny crying in his sleep as he curled up in a ball.

He started murmuring things in Romanian that dick couldn't even understand. His eyes snapped opened and a small ecto blast shot from his hand and at the wall leaving a small burnt mark.

"Whoa!" Dick held his brother making Danny calm down.

"I-I'm sorry" Danny whimpered.

"No no, it's alright, your alright, shhh, I got you Danny, just relax," Dick stroked Danny's hair calming him down.

"What's the problem?" Bruce walked in with a business suit on.

"What time is it?" Dick asked as Danny stared at Bruce with fear.

"Almost noon," Bruce said gently not wanting to frighten Danny.

"Danny don't freak out, this is Bruce Wayne, he adopted me and is like a father to me, he adopted you too so you won't be alone ever again, you have me," Dick told Danny and he hesitatedly nodded.

"S-so he's not going to hurt me? H-he looks like the man from before... Batman..." Danny stuttered and dick and Bruce paled.

"Um... Bruce?" Dick looked at his mentor/father.

"You can't tell anyone, only Alfred and dick know here so promise me that you'll keep it a secret?" Bruce said gently to Danny with a sad smile and Danny nodded.

"Ok... Does that make you Robin then?" Danny asked his brother who nodded.

"Would you ever tell me?" He asked hugged dicks chest.

"Maybe," Bruce said.

"No that's a no," Danny whispered.

"Probably," Bruce sighed.

"Ok..." Danny whispered and dick rubbed his back.

"You have almost all your bones healed and we can take your stitches out, but how?" Bruce changed the topic.

"I heal faster, cause of my powers," Danny mumbled with his Romanian accent slipping out a little.

"Well that's really good, let's get some food in you," Dick smiled at Danny and stood up and picked Danny up and Danny hung around his neck.

"They only fed me their scraps, is this real food?" Danny looked up with his blue innocent eyes.

"Yep, Alfred is the best cook there is, but you need a healthy diet so you don't get sick from eating the wrong food or to much," dick set Danny on the counter.

"Another master Bruce?" A man walked in seeing Danny who yelled in fear and coward away from Alfred.

"Oh my..." Alfred sighed but smiled kindly at Danny.

"Danny this is Alfred, he's our butler but is also a friend, alfred this is Daniel James Grayson or call him Danny," dick laughed a little.

"Welcome master Daniel, it's a pleasure to meet you," Alfred gave Danny a smile and kind eyes.

"H-hi," Danny felt panic rise in him.

"Would you like something to eat master Daniel?" Alfred asked and Danny's looked up at the butler curious.

"Dick, I have a mission with the justice league so I want you and Danny to stay at the mount justice until... What happened?" Bruce walked in seeing Danny with five cookies in his hands and one in his mouth, dick with two cookies in his mouth and one in each hand.

"Alfred..." Bruce gave him a weary look.

"I'm not sure how I exactly agreed to making the cookies master Bruce," Alfred said amused.

"Whatever, Danny do you want to meet some of dicks friends, there nice," Bruce smiled at he small eight year old.

"I-I don't know..." Danny swallowed the cookie.

"You'll like Wally, he's funny and my best friend, you have to call me Robin though, can't call me Dick, and your name can be..." Dick trailed off.

"I'm half ghost if that helps," Danny said holding an ecto blast in his hand.

"You really are a little phantom," dick smiled and ruffled Danny's hair.

"Your name is phantom," Dick declared.

"Yay! Let's go Robin!" Danny laughed for real like he use to three years ago.

He got on Robin's back and transformed into phantom which he was only wearing a black t shirt and grey shorts that use to be dicks when he was younger and got shrunk in the wash. His hair was white and eyes turned green.

"That's going to take some getting use too," Bruce shook his head.

Robin entered mount justice with Danny next to him and hiding behind his legs.

Danny felt panic rise in him as he heard other voiced and shook a little as he and dick walked to the living room.

"Robbie, I-I don't th-think I c-can d-do this," Danny started to hyperventilate.

"No no, shh it's okay, they're only a year or two older than me, they're my friends, deep breaths Danny shh," Robin rubbed Danny's back as he tried to get his breathing under control even though he's all healed by now since he got proper medical attention.

"They won't hurt you, otherwise they have to go through me," Robin smiled.

"I-I'm not feeling the aster though," robins eyes widen behind the mask and he let out his skin chilling cackle but had no effect to Danny who only though of it as normal since he and dick had similar laughed.

"Oh no, what happened-" Artemis walked to Robin but saw a little boy next to him.

Danny looked at her with wide eyes and clung onto robins one leg.

"Robin, you have a kid on your leg," Artemis pointed out.

"I know,"

"Can I ask why?" She crossed her arms.

"Artemis, don't," Robin warned picking up Danny.

As Robin walked past Artemis she noticed how frightened the child look.

"Hey dude, is this your brother?" Wally zoomed up and Danny yelled and kicked him in the nose.

"Ow! What did I do?!" Wally asked and Danny buried himself in robins chest.

"Phantom that's Wally aka kid flash," Robin laughed a little.

"Why does he have white hair? Who is he?" Connor came in and Danny started to shake even harder looking up at Connor with fear in his eyes.

"el nu va răni pe mine e el ?"(he's not going to hurt me is he?) Danny asked fearfully and Connor looked at him confused and with a small glare since he couldn't understand him.

"No, he's not going to hurt you," Robin held the little boy close.

"What?" Megan walked in and saw the little boy and flew over to him.

"Hi I'm Megan," she said kindly and Danny tried making himself smaller.

"R-Robin, t-there's t-to many p-people," Danny grabbed his brothers shirt and started to cry silently.4

"Sorry guys, this is phantom, we rescued him from the guys in white yesterday, me and batman will be taking care of him, we don't know how long he's been at the guys in white but he's scared of people," Robin held the little halfa close to him.

Everyone's eyes softened up including Artemis and superboy.

"I'm sorry if i scared you," Connor gave the little boy a small smile.

"T-thank y-you for n-not-t hurt-hurting me," He stuttered barely looking at the clone of superman.

"Phantom, no ones going to hurt you, we're all heroes here, if anything they'll help me protect you," Robin said gently to his little brother.

"Who knew Robin was good with kids," Artemis smiled.

"Sigh* he's my brother," Robin said quietly as Danny fell asleep in his arms.

"What? You two look nothing alike," Connor said.

"In his civilian form we look a like, he's half ghost, accordingly to the GIW he's the rarest species of ghost, a halfa," Robin explained and put Danny on the couch with his cape draped over him.

"I can watch him in case he wakes up," Wally said surprising everyone but Robin.

"Who knew baywatch had a soft spot for kids," Artemis smirked.

"Go ahead and tease me for it but yea, I have a soft spot for little kids, usually ten and under for some reason," Wally sat down next to Danny. Everyone nodded at him and Robin gave Wally a nervous look.

"Don't worry man, I'll help you out with this," Wally smiled and Robin sighed and went to go with their friends.

"So your Danny Grayson? Nice to finally meet you little man," Wally looked down at the sleeping boy.

"You'll probably be scared out of your mind with me here and not Robin, probably kick me in the face again," he laughed a little.

"I don't know a lot about you lil D but I can tell already that Robin will probably be really protective over you, maybe even the whole team will be, I hope when your older you could join us, be a leaguer when your older," he brushed some of Danny's white bangs out of his calm face.

"No kid, not person deserves what you've gone through and the sad part is that your eight, so... I'm sorry that it had to be you," Wally sighed and saw Danny snuggle up against his lap using him as a pillow.

"First you kick me in the face, now I'm your pillow," Wally snorted.

"Your lucky that your a cute kid," He put his arms up on the couch.

"When your older... You'll find your own spitfire, don't tell anyone this but I think I might have mine," Wally blushed a little thinking of a pretty girl he's had his eyes on but won't say anything.

"She must be pretty, is it that Artemis girl?" Danny said softly making Wally blush madly and turn pale that the kids been listening.

"I-um, have you been awake this whole time?" Wally asked.

"I woke up a little when you said I kicked you now your my pillow," Danny yawned and giggled.

"Go back to sleep spooky," Wally laughed a little and yawned as well.

"Night Wally," Danny said sleepily and went back to sleep. Wally smiled gently and fell asleep as well.


	8. Happy Birthday

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded for a couple of days. I was busy with my life and such. In other news yesterday was my birthday! **

**I have officially turn 17! Isn't that great? Well to make it up to you guys for not uploading, I will upload two chapters today and tomorrow of _His Lil Brother_ and _Phantom Justice_. **

**I will be having an official schedule for these two series as well as _Young Justice Heroes_. The four chapters I will be uploading will come later on tonight, most likely late.**


	9. Little Trouble Maker!

"Come on spooky!" Wally sped off with his super speed.

"Wally! I'm not fast enough!" Danny laughed as he ran but jumped in the air and started flying after the speeder.

"I gotcha lil man!" Wally came back and grabbed Danny and put him on his shoulders then sped off again.

"You two are goners!" Artemis yelled and Danny let out a cackle oh so similar to robins by since he's younger it was scarier.

"Oh you have your brothers laugh!" Wally laughed loudly.

"Baywatch get your speeder but back here so I can put an arrow through your head!" Artemis yelled as she chased the two trouble makers.4

"What did they even do?" Connor asked Robin who was watching in amusement.

"Spray painted artemis's bow pink and Danny stuck it through a wall half way using his intangibility," Robin snickered.

"It was nice knowing Wally," Megan sighed knowing their team mate was a goner.

"I'm sorry im sorry!" Wally yelled from the top of the mountains ceiling dangling from a rope tied around his ankles and only an arrow that's dug in the ceiling holding him up.

"Megan! Phantom! Connor?! Help!" Wally yelled.

"Don't touch. My. Bow," she growled at Wally.

"Okay! Okay! Let me down!" Wally yelled again and the two brothers let out a cackled and where laughing on the ground.

"Hey you helped me! Why aren't you being attacked by Artemis?!" Wally yelled at the youngest.

"He gave me the eyes and said you told him too," Artemis smirked and Danny giggled some more and sat on her shoulders looking smug.

"You traitor!" Wally called.

"He's nothing but a sweet heart," Artemis smiled and Danny looked like he got away with a murder.

"He's a demon!"

"I'm just a widdle boy," Danny said innocently.

"It's only been two days and it's just like four years ago," Robin smiled at Danny who smiled back when he was a trouble maker at the circus.

Another reason he got his nick name phantom, he was never caught and left no evidence that he did it.

"Can someone please get me down," Wally pleaded.

Danny and Robin let out a other cackle.


	10. Cheshire cat

Danny was sleeping in the room across from dick and the team in the same hallway at mount justice.

He tossed and turned clutching onto the blanket for dear life.

His breathing quickened and sweat covered his body as let out a murder scream echoing the entire mountain.

Tears ran down his face as he screamed and spoke in Romanian as he screamed.

His door was slammed opened and Wally sped in with Robin.

"Danny! Wake up!" Robin told his brother as Danny continued to yell and cry.

Artemis came in with two cups of water. She splashed one cup on Danny making him spring up screaming.

The other ran in to see what th problem was.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," Artemis hopped in the bed and immediately started to cradle him gently and started to hum a melody.

" _Falling down the rabbit hole,_  
 _Your look for an adventure~"_ she rocked Danny conformingly and stroked his head gently.

 _"You run around and meet a mischievous kitty~"_ danny sobbed burying his face in Artemis as she continued to sing.

 _"He gives you a grin and you smile right back~_

 _But they warned you about the feline that gives you a surprise attack~_

 _So look out_  
 _For the Cheshire Cat~"_ she finished softly as Danny cried in her arms. She hugged him closely as his cried died down and he sniffled hugging Artemis.

"Your alright, no ones going to hurt you," she whispered to him.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" She asked gently forgetting about everyone that came in the room.

She handed him the water and he took a sip and nodded.

"T-the m-m-mean agents t-tried t-to take me a-again, y-you a-all tr-tried to s-save me but th-they k-killed y-you g-guys! Just like they did to mami and Tati and Jazz!" He broke out crying and hugged Artemis again.

"So that's what happened to his adoptive family," Robin muttered.

"They won't take you, I promise that we'll keep you safe," Artemis held his head to her chest.

She let him cry and Megan looked like she wanted to cry so Conner held her close and she let a few tears slip.

Robin sat next to Artemis and ran his fingers through Danny's hair.

"Thank you Artemis," Robin said looking at his friend.

"It's no problem, he shouldn't have to go through this at all but I want to help," she looked down at Danny.

His eyes fluttered closed and his breathing evened out as he snuggled into artemis's side.

"Do you mind if you stay with him?" Robin asked her.

"Of course," she gave him a small smile and Robin stood up looking at Danny and shooed everyone out.

"You going to be okay arty?" Wally asked.

"I'll be fine," she gave Wally a small smile and he nodded and left.

Artemis gently laid down Danny who started to whimper but laid down next to him.

"I'm not going anywhere phantom," she stroked his hair.

"Thank you," he breathed and she smiled.

"Your welcome," Artemis fell asleep with the eight year old.


	11. Fine, I'll teach him

"Robin?" Batman walked in mount justice and heard chatter in the kitchen.

He saw Danny on a stepping stool in front of the stove making something, Robin didn't seem bothered by this and he was talking with Wally who kept sending nervous glances to the eight year old.

Artemis was sitting on the counter next to the stove watching Danny as the two talked a little.

Megan was talking with Conner and kaldur.

"Hey batman," Robin waved at the dark knight.

"Why is phantom making something next to the hot stove?" Batman asked.

"Don't worry, he's a natural," Robin smiled.

"How do you know how to make spaghetti?" Artemis looking in the pot as Danny flew to the sink and put the noodles in the strainer and went back to the sauce.

"Secret family recipe," Danny said.

"mami ma învățat cum să- l facă atunci când Robin și tata ar merge juca pe trapez,"(mommy taught me how to make it when robin and daddy would go play on the trapeze) Danny told batman knowing that the team didn't know their identities. But he didn't know Wally knew.

"I see, I'm sure agent a would be interested with this," Batman let a small smile slip off his lips at Danny.

"Really?!" His eyes lit up, Danny loved to cook but not so much knew how to bake.

"Yes, Robin, phantom, let's go," batman said as Danny finished the sauce and hopped down.

"Bye bye! I hope you like my pasta," Danny waved to the team as he grabbed robins hand.

"I'm sure it's amazing," Megan cooed over him.

"Dude! Lil man! This is the best pasta I've ever had," Wally was already eating a plate of it as the batfam left.

"You couldn't wait for us?!" Artemis yelled at him.

"Please! He needs it!" Robin was on his knees next to batman in his chair:

"No,"

"But how else is he going to protect himself?"

"We'll protect him,"

"What if we're not there? We won't always be there Bruce," Robin took off his mask and Bruce pulled off his cowl with a sigh.

"Fine, you have a point, I'll train Danny but he won't be doing the hero business unless he wants to,"Bruce said and Robin did a back flip.

"Yes! Wait where's Danny?" Dick looked around.

"I believe I saw master Daniel in the gym," Alfred smirked.

"He's on the trapeze?!" Dick ran out of the room.

"Danny!" Dick saw his brother in human form flipping around on the trapeze.

"Dickie! I found a trapeze set!" Danny flipped off and ran to dick.

"Sweet, I thought you'd forget how," dick pulled his cape off and his gloves.

"Maddie would get really scared when if do this at the park," Danny giggled.

"See another reason your called phantom, you'd scare people to death," he ruffled Danny's hair and they ran back to the trapeze.

For hours they swung back and forth doing flips and old performances they'd make up when Danny was four, he only performed twice during shows and even then he didn't use a net.

"Are you boys done?" Bruce walked in. Danny did a triple flip and landed in front of Bruce.

"Hey Bruce, are you going to tell Danny?" Dick walked over.

"Danny I think it would be best if you learned how to self defense, and control your powers better," Bruce got on one knee.

"Really?!" Danny's eyes lit up.

"It was your brothers idea," Bruce smiled.

"Thank you Dickie! Thank you Tati!" Danny hugged Bruce around the neck. Bruce was shocked by Danny calling him dad already.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Danny looked down at the ground.

"It's fine Danny, don't be sorry," Bruce ruffled Danny's hair and stood up.

"Dick, they need you for a mission at the mountain," Bruce said and dick nodded with a smile and ran off.

"Should we start some training?" Bruce looked down at Danny who gasped happily.

-many many hours later

Danny got in a fighting position that Bruce told him to and transformed into phantom.

"Show me what you've learned," batman put his cowl on and raised his fist.

Danny ran at Bruce and slid under him and shot a small ecto blast behind him but missed by an inch.

Bruce turned around and Danny tried to punch him but grabbed the small wrist and flipped him over his back but Danny did a back flip and landed on his feet.

Batman came back and was about to punch him until Danny put up a shield making batman fly back.

"That's a new one," Danny looked at his hands as she shield went away.

"You are a fast learner, I'll give you that," batman smiled at the little boy who smiled brightly.

"But I think you'll keep getting more powers so we'll have to be carful about that, are there any you haven't told me?" Batman looked down at Danny.

"Well, there's this one that I've only used once, but i feel really tired after I did it," Danny rubbed his arm.

"When was this?" Batman got on one knee.

"W-when my adoptive family was s-shot by the mean agents..." Danny whispered.

"Well you don't have to use it, but that's up to you when you want to use it," batman explained and Danny nodded.

"Me and Robin have a mission when he gets back so would you like to have the young justice watch you or stay here?" Batman asked.

"I want to see arty and Wally!" Danny jumped excitedly.

"I'm going to try to get them together, I think arty likes Wally actually, I know Wally likes her though," Danny put a hand on his chin.

"I see, let's go phantom, only Wally knows your name by the way, he knows your brothers as well," Danny grabbed batmans hand and skipped along side with him making the dark knight smile a little.

In a flash phantom and batman entered the M. J for the young heroes to babysit.


	12. Red Arrow

Phantom skipped next to batman still holding his large hand and saw the team training with black canary and Roy was there as well with a scowl.

"I uh.. Who's that?" Danny stopped skipping and looked at canary and red arrows nervously.

"That's black canary and red arrow," batman said and everyone turned to see the two.

"Hey phantom!" Wally waved.

Danny kept his eyes on the new people and his grip on batmans gloved hand tightened by a lot.

Batman sighed and picked up Danny and he curled into the armored chest as he walked towards the team.

"No no no, no more people," Danny muttered in batmans shoulder hanging on tight.

"Who's the kid?" Roy asked.

"This is Phantom," batman said to Roy sharply.

"The child you rescued, it's nice to meet you phantom," Canary said gently and smiled at Danny who peeked at her.

"H-h-hi," Danny stuttered out and felt a small panic attack rise in his chest and the dark knight rubbed his back trying to calm down.

"Dude, lighten up, he's a kid," Wally told Roy.

"Why? He looks eight, what makes him special?" Roy asked.

Danny heard and made his breathing go faster and tears weld up in his eyes.

"Batman," Artemis stepped up surprising him, Roy, and canary.

She took Danny from his arms and Danny started to cry a little from the panic attack.

"Just breathe," she whispered to him.

After five minutes he stopped crying and just buried his head in her shoulder.

"Thank you Artemis," batman nodded at her and she nodded back.

"Me and Robin have a mission for a few days, I need you all to watch him, he's started training yesterday and developed a new power and possibly will get more," batman said emotionless and Danny looked up from artemis's shoulder and at him.

"Phantom, don't shoot people," he smirked at the little halfa who smiled a little back.

With that the dark knight went to go find Robin who might already be at the bat cave.

Roy turned to Artemis who still had Danny and had a protective gleam in her eye as she glared at Roy.

"What?" He raised an eye brow at her and saw Wally and everyone else on the young team had protectiveness around them.

"Dude," Wally nodded his head to the side and the two red heads walked to the side as Artemis but Danny down and he watched them train with a small smile.

"So who's the kid? And what's up with him?" Roy crossed his arms.

"That's Danny," Wally stated.

"Last name?"

"Grayson, that's Robins little brother," Wally told him and roys eyes went wide.

"Explain now," he growled out, he was like an older brother to Robin and he loved Robin like a younger brother, Wally too.

"Danny is a meta human, robs told me he's half ghost, three years ago he was taken and experimented on by the guys in white, they mortified the kid... He has panic attacks easily with new people and with you not being gentle around him kinda made him think you would hurt him. He's more afraid of adults, so your kind of an adult, but he also has social anxiety and night terrors," Wally explained.

"What did they do to him?" Roy asked a little angry that people would hurt a child.

"I don't know the details about it but he was chained up around the neck, ankles and wrist with a collar that electrocuted him. They did a lot of experiments on him man, just smile at him and don't glare, he won't be scared of you then," Wally said and walked back to the others.

"And he makes really good spaghetti," Wally called back making Roy raise an eye brow.

"So phantom, batman said you started to train, would you like to show me a little while everyone else trains as well?" Canary asked Danny who was sitting on the ground.

"Yes please," he jumped up and walked with canary to the platform. Everyone stopped fighting against their partner and watched as the two got in fighting position.

"Can I use my powers?" Danny asked.

"Mm, let's me see how you do without them," she smiled gently and the speakers announced them to go.

Danny waited for canary to run at him and she did so.

He ducked under a small kick she did and did a back flip off her back and did a front hand spring back to his feet shocking everyone.

"Batman said I'm a fast learner," he smiled.

"When did you start to train?" Canary asked him.

"Yesterday," he shrugged.

"But I use to do a bunch of stuff at-" he cut himself off.

Canary nodded knowing that this was dicks brother and they go on the trapeze when they where younger.

"Flips and all that must be a muscle memory," canary and Danny walked off the plate form.

"Back to training, don't use the same attack twice," canary ordered and Danny walked out of the room and looked around.

Roy saw this and followed.

Danny transformed back to his human form not thinking anyone was following him and went to the kitchen and grabbed some fruit snacks but didn't open them until someone spoke

"You and Robin do look alike," Danny jumped a foot in the air and turned to phantom spinning to see Roy.

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry," Danny put the fruit snacks back.

"It's fine kid, you can eat them," Roy walked towards him.

"T-thank you," Danny said quietly.

"Y-your not going to hurt me right?" Danny flew up and sat on the counter.

"Why would I? I would never hurt a child," Roy tried to comfort him with words.

"Because people use to hurt me a lot, most of my owies went away but not all of them," Danny looked at the ground. He slowly lifted up his shirt to show his Y scar on his abdominal and put it back down.

"They though I didn't feel pain..." Danny kept his gaze on the ground.

"I felt all of it," he whispered and Roy heard.

He walked up to Danny and made Danny look up at him.

He saw Danny's eyes where full of pain and fear from the past.

"I promise I won't hurt you, I care for Robin and Wally like little brothers, I care about you just as much Danny," he said gently and Danny hugged his middle but didn't cry.

Roy looked at him in in shock but gently wrapped his arms around the small boy and hugged back.

They stayed silent and Danny let go and smiled brightly at Roy.

"So are we friends then?" Danny asked happily.

"Sure phantom, we're friends," Roy smiled a little and put Danny on his shoulders and walked back to where everyone was still training.

"Wait my fruit snacks!"

"Uggggggggh"


	13. The Spooky Boy Wonder

"I think you need a hero outfit," Wally told Danny who was on the ground coloring in a coloring book.

"Why? Batman said I can't be a hero until I'm bigger," Danny said picking up the red crayon.

"Because so you can work it in until you do, you could be partners with batman or even Robin, he became Robin when he was 9," Wally told him.

"Stop corrupting the child," Roy crossed his arms and the rest of the team walked in.

"But I'm 8, so batman would let be be a superhero like him when I'm 9?" Danny put the crayon down and grabbed green.

"Not top dog like him but more like us, second best," Wally said proudly.

"I can be like you guys?!" Danny gasped happily.

"Where's this conversation going?" Conner asked.

"Wallys trying to convince me to have a hero outfit," Danny shrugged.

"My friend, would batman approve of this?" Kaldur looked at Wally.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind, let's go shopping!" Wally exclaimed and Megan squealed.

"I know the cutest outfit," she clapped her hands and Danny paled.

"Roy! Arty! Don't let them!" He ran and clung on roys leg for dear life.

"Oh I have the perfect idea for you!" Roy exclaimed with fake enthusiasm in a high pitch voice.

"No! Not you too! Conner!" Danny flew over to him and hung off his back.

"Save me!" Danny hid behind him.

"What if I choose your outfit?" Conner said with a smirk.

"I'm surrounded by Fangirls!" Danny yelled.

"Oh come on it won't be that bad," Megan smiled at him.

"Oh yes it will!" Danny crossed his arms sitting on one of conners brood shoulders.

"To bad kiddo," Artemis smirked at him and he groaned.

"No," Danny said flatly as he was wearing a bright green suit with silver boots and gloves like kid flashs uniform just different colors.

"Oh but I like it," Wally whined.

"Batman will destroy you," Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Next costume!"

"Can't I copy super boys outfit? Not this?!" Danny looked at the outfit in disgust. It was just like robins uniform but neon green and white pants.

"Burn it!" Danny declared.

"But it's adorable," Megan cooed.

"Absolutely not," Artemis crossed her arms.

"Oh thank god," Danny blew out a breathe.

"And what's up with you people with neon green and white?" Roy walked in.

"Roy... You will forever be taking me shopping," Danny smiled at him and Roy looked at the outfit he choose proudly.

He was wearing a black t shirt with a silver stripe on each sleeve and around the neck.

He had black hologloves like Robin that ending in the middle of his fore arms.

He also had a silver belt with black pants and grey combat boots that went to his knees and black straps around them.

Danny looked in the mirror doing silly poses.

"You know, it's missing a few things," Artemis walked up.

She put a symbol on his chest that was a large D with a little P on the inside and had a rocket like design.

She fitted a domino mask exactly like robins on his face and a cape on his back like batmans with the bottom and all black.

"Wow!" Danny smiled in the mirror.

"He had no color though," Megan looked at him.

"My green eyes? Or what about my powers?" Danny held up a little green ecto blast in his hand.

"I look so cool! I could totally be batmans and robins second side kick!" He did a high kick to no one.

"I'm phantom! The halfa of Gotham! Allies with batman and robin! Robins sidekick! The spooky boy wonder!" Danny punched the air and turned around to see Wally video taping it.

"Pfft! That was adorable!" Wally laughed and showed Conner and kaldur the video making them both smile.

"I'm sending it to the batcave and Robin," Wally did so while giggling. Soon he got a text back from Robin.

"Kicking butt. On a mission. What have you done to my brother?" Wally read out loud and started to laugh again and soon was on the ground laughing his ass off.

* * *

 **I decided to do another chapter because I wanted to you guys to _see my future story for Young Justice Heroes_. Also comment or PM me what ideas for a future chaper should I do for _His Lil Brother_. Without future a do, here is my ideas for my _Young Justice Heroes_ series!**

 **Young Justice Heroes (Almost Complete) Year for them: 2010**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Secrets Revealed (Unpublished/Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2011**

 **Young Justice Heroes: The Avengers (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2012**

 **Guardians of the Galaxy (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2012**

 **Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2012**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Universal Hoping (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2013**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Age of Ultron (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2015**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Invasion (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018 after) Year for them: 2016**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Civil War (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2016**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Outsiders (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2017**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Ragnorok (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2015**

 **Young Justice Heroes: Infinity War (Unpublished/ Scheduled around 2018) Year for them: 2018**

 **Just to let you guys know maybe one or two of them I won't be doing but maybe summarizing it. So which story are you guys and girls looking forward to? I would really appreciate if you do that for me. Until next time, Davidscrazy234 out!**


	14. New Schedule

**Sorry to disappoint you guys,but i won't be able to post any _Young Justice Heroes, Phhantom Justice, and His Lil brother_. The reason is because I am doing a work program for college. **

**When I finished the program I get a 2 year free any college in Missouri. I have to work 9 hours, starting from 8 am to 5 pm. Which is a drag, because it is exhausting working with little kids.**

 **That's what I'm doing, working with kids and being a role model, set examples, etc. But I can tell you about the new schedule. I will be posting 2 chapters of His Lil Brother and Phantom Justice a week.**

 **Which is a total of six chapters a week While Young Justice Heroes is almost everyday. The reason for everyday on Young Justice heroes is because on Wattpad if you follow me there also, I am just finishing the last chapter of it.**

 **So I decided to post it on Fanfiction as well. So I want to get it all post it right away.**

 **Monday- 3x _Young Justice Heroes, 2x Phantom Justice, and 2x His Lil Brother_**

 **Tuesday- 3x** _ **Young Justice Heroes**_

 **Wednesday- 3x** _ **Young Justice Heroes, 2x Phantom Justice, and 2x His Lil Brother**_

 **Thursday- 3x** _ **Young Justice Heroes**_

 **Friday- 3x** _ **Young Justice Heroes, 2x Phantom Justice, and 2x His Lil Brother**_

 **Saturday- 3x** _ **Young Justice Heroes**_

 **Sunday-** _ **Now chapters upload. My only off day.**_

 **The schedule will change later on but this is only temporary until _Young Justice Heroes_ is done with the first book. Then the schedule will change into something better. But this will have to start next week because of like I said about the A+ program I am doing. Davidscrazy234 OUT! PEACE!**


	15. Let's go to the park

Danny put on sunglasses and transformed to his human half.

He had a black t shirt on with the Batman signal on it with his kaki shorts.

"Hi guys," he skipped into the kitchen and saw pancakes.

"Hey bud, you want some breakfast?" Artemis smiled and patted a seat next to her.

"Yay! Pancakes," Danny punched the air happily and jumped up next to Artemis and sat by her.

Last night he had a night terror and Artemis was the only one that heard and calmed him down before anyone else could.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Danny was crying in his sleep with whimpering and small yells from bed and Artemis was walking down the hallway from getting a drink of water._

 _She heard Danny crying and ran into his room and he let out a small scream._

 _Artemis shook his shoulders and he woke up sobbing and saw Artemis and cried into her stomach since she was sitting on the bed._

 _He hugged her waist and cried._

 _"_ _Shh_ _, it's okay buddy, it's over,_ _shh_ _," she petted his head and ran her fingers through his now black hair._

 _"P-p-please don't g-go," he whispered to her and crawled in her lap and rested his head on her chest._

 _"I will always be here if you need me," she smiled at him and laid down in his bed with him fading into sleep with one of her arms wrapped around him._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

"You alright bud?" She asked him quietly.

"I'm fine arty," he gave her a smile even though he was a little shooken up from the night mare.

He and Wally are the most and happily did so.

"When your older spooky, we have to have an eating contest," Wally swallowed some pancakes.

"You want to wait that long for me to beat you?" Danny said smugly making Wally chock on his bite.

"Great, he knows how to trash talk," Wally said with fake enthusiasm.

"How bout we go to the park today?" Megan said cheerfully.

"Yay! I haven't been to the park since..." Danny trailed off.

"The park sounds fun let's go," Wally patted his back and flipped Danny over his shoulder and ran out of there.

"My pancakes!"

Danny was skipping next to Artemis holding her hand as the team walked to the park in Gotham.

Not the safest but it's Danny's and artemis's home city.

"Look there's a slide! And swings! Is that a teater toter?!" Danny looked at the park with big eyes but then saw all the people.

"N-nevermind, I was happy at the mountain," Danny said backing up.

Then he heard something behind him and saw a blond boy pushing over a African American boy and threw his glasses on the ground out of the boys reach.

"That's my swing geek!" The blond boy yelled at the boy on the ground.

"Hey!" Danny yelled and let go of artemis's hand and ran over to the boy of the ground.

"Are you okay? Here's your glasses," Danny picked up his glasses and gave them to the boy and helped him up.

"I'm fine, dash is just a stupid bully," the boy stuck his tongue out at the blond.

"I'm Tucker, Tucker foley," he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Danny, Danny Grayson-Fenton," he smiled at Tucker and shook his hand.

"Oh look the geek made friends with the loser!" Dash laughed.

"At least he has a friend!" Danny yelled back.

"What was that loser?" Dash jumped off the swing.

"You heard me, by the looks of it, you have no friends," Danny said fearlessly.

Dash growled and pushed Danny to the ground and stomped on his hand.

"OW!" Danny yelled and dash laughed at him and ran off.

Danny sat up and held his hand with tears in his eyes.

'Why are you going to cry?! The mean agents hurt you worst than this!' Danny yelled in his mind.

"Danny!" Wally ran over and saw Danny had a cut and bruise on his hand with Tucker behind him.

"What happened?" Artemis ran over.

"The bully dash stepped on his hand because he stood up for me, Danny your a hero! No one ever has stood up to dash," Tucker smiled at Danny.

He sniffled and smiled back.

"Thanks tuck," Danny stood up.

"Glad to see you made a friend lil man," Wally ruffles his hair.

"So who are they?" Tucker asked as the rest of the team walked over.

"These are my brothers friends, Wally Artemis, Megan, Conner and kuldar," Danny said forgetting about the pain in his hand.

"Why don't you go play with your new friend Danny," Artemis smiled and Danny and Tucker ran off.

"See that, and no panic attack," Artemis said proudly.

"It's a good thing he's improving," kaldur smiled.


	16. Fathers Day!

Danny woke up early and ran to his brothers room in the mansion.

"Dickie! Dickie wake up!" Danny jumped on dick and woke him up.

"Whaaaaat..." Dick groaned.

"It's Father's Day! We got to do something for Bruce!" Danny flopped on dick.

"That's today?" He yawned.

"Yes! Let's go! Alfred helped me pick out a present for him! Let's gooooo," he whined and pulled on his ankle slowly dragging him out of bed.

Dick grabbed a pillow and Danny pulled him all the way off of the bed making a loud 'thump'.

"I will drag you to the living room by the ankle if I have too," Danny sassed and dick lazily stood up.

"Danny it's only 5 in the morning," sick complained.

"Those are just numbers, come on!" Danny grabbed his hand and grabbed the present that was outside his door.

"You already had it?" Dick asked and Danny nodded.

"Let's go wake up Bruce now! It's Father's Day," Danny giggled.

Dick smiled and ran with Danny to Bruce's room.

Danny went intangible through the door with dick and climbed on his bed.

"Happy Father's Day Bruce!" Danny jumped on the sleeping man who woke up straight away and saw his two sons on his bed giggling.

"Happy Father's Day Bruce," dick repeated and the two of them handed him his present.

"It's *yawn* Father's Day?" Bruce rubbed his eyes.

"Yea! We got you a present," Danny smiled excitedly.

Bruce gave them a small smile and opened the present.

He took out a tie that was all black but at the bottom was the bat signal in yellow.

Another tie that had supermans signal on it making dick laugh loudly.

Bruce let out a small laugh as well. And lastly he took out a picture frame.

It had dick taking the picture in his Robin uniform and Danny in his new phantom uniform with a big goofy grin.

They where sitting on top of the bat chair and Bruce was working but gave a small barely noticeable smile and Alfred serving them tea.

At the bottom it said ' _Ohana means family, big or small~'_

Bruce smiled at his presents and pulled his boys in for a hug.

"Thank you, my sons," Bruce said and the brothers hugged him back.

"Happy Father's Day Tati," Danny whispered.

"Your welcome Bruce, thanks for being a father figure to us," dick smiled at Bruce.

"Now how did you two get in my room without me waking up?" Bruce smirked at the two.

Danny let out a innocent whistle and dick paled.

"I'm Batman, I'll always find out," Bruce ruffled their hair.


	17. Just A Cold Part 1

Thanks for the review as well as following and favoring this stoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Young Justice. It's own by it's creator.

* * *

"Alfred can I have another blanket please," Danny asked the butler.

"Master Daniel, you already have seven," Alfred brought another.

"But it's really cold," Danny shivered. Batman and robin where on a mission on the joker who escaped again.

"I'll have to cancel my trip to London I guess, it seems you have a cold master Daniel," Alfred sighed.

"No no no! Alfie, can't Barry or Wally watch me, I don't want you to cancel your trip," Danny shivered again.

"I can call Wallace to pick you up and have the team take care of you, deeply sorry master Daniel," Alfred patted Danny's head.

"It's not a problem alfie, you need to go see your family too," Danny smiled at him and snuggled into the blankets of eight.

Alfred smiled at the sweet boy and called Wally to pick him up and bring him to the mountain.

"He's sick?! What does he have? Flu? Fever? Strep?!" Wally zoomed in within five minutes.

"He has a cold master Wallace," Alfred said calmly.

"I got ya lil man!" Wally super sped to Danny and picked him up with all the blankets on him still.

"Maybe I should've canceled my flight," Alfred chuckled a little and left for the airport.

"Can some one turn this heat down?" Connor walked in with Megan and Artemis behind him, kaldur was with aqua man.

"Guys it's really hot," Megan went to turn the heat down and saw it was 79 degrees in the mountain.

"Some one turn the heat up?! It's freezing!" Danny said from a distance.

"That kids crazy," Connor shook his head.

"Hey bud? You alright?" Artemis walked next to him and saw he was in eight fuzzy blankets wrapped around him.

"I feel like I'm in Antarctica, it's really cold," Danny shivered.

"I don't know what he has, it's not a cold like agent A said, but he doesn't have a fever either, his body temps low," Wally explained.

They turned to see Danny paler and still shivering.

"Is that frost?" Megan looked closer at him. Danny had frost developing on him, crawling up his face.

"Oh no, oh no oh no, what do we dooooo?!" Wally started to freak out.

"Danny why is there frost on your face?!" Artemis freaked out a little.

He was like a little brother to her.

"I don't know, I'm just cold," Danny shivered.

"What do we do? What will Robin do to us?! What will Batman do?!" Wally melted on the couch.

While the teens discuss what they possibly could do Danny got up and shivered as he walked to the kitchen.

He saw a boom tube on the table and not knowing what it was he messed with it and accidentally opened a portal under him.

Danny was dropped on a floating island and saw the sky was green and there where purple doors and other green portals everywhere.

"W-where am I?" Danny asked out loud and hugged himself for warmth as he transformed into phantom but that only made him colder and frost spreaded farther.

"Batman?! Robin?!" Danny weakly yelled for his family.

"B-Bruce?! Di-Dickie?!" Danny called again.+

"Oh who are you little one?" A voice said behind him. He shook coldly and turned to see...


	18. Just A Cold Part 2

"OH MY GOD WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Wally screamed as the boom tube disappeared.

"BATMANS GOING TO KILL ME! *GASP* WHAT WILL ROBIN THINK?! I NEVER SEEN HIM MAD! WILL HE BE WORST THAN BATMAN?!" Wally clung onto Connor.

"We need to find him now," Artemis said determine.

"But where did he go?" Megan asked.

"Hello Megan! I can see if he's in range for a mind link," Megan said cheerfully. She concentrated for a moment but got nothing.

"Oh I'm soooo dead!" Wally fell to the ground.

Danny turned to see a woman with four arms and flaming pink hair out of her helmet.

Danny started to shake even harder from fear of a new person.

"Oh dear, don't be frightened," the woman said gently and touched Danny's shoulder making him jump back in fear and tears rolled down his face.

"Don't hurt me!" Danny yelled causing some other people to look at the two.

"Pandora? Who's this?" A girl with flaming hair flew down.

"Stop!" Danny screamed and tears ran off his face but turned to ice before they dripped off his face.

"Oh dear," Pandora put a hand to her mouth.

"Ember, he seems to have a ice core," Pandora turned to the rocker chick.

"So?" She rolled her eyes but looked at the crying kid.

"It's the rarest core for ghost, but somethings wrong," she looked down at the boy. She gently reached for him.

"Noooo!" He screamed again and put up a green shield but it was weak since he was shivering still.

"I want to go home! I want my brother! I want Tati! Don't hurt me!" Danny cried and curled up in a ball.

"Kid, no ones going to hurt you, who hurt you before?" Ember squated near him.

He shakily peeked at her still crying.

"T-the m-mean a-agents, the O-ones in w-white... T-they k-killed my ad-adopted f-family," Danny cried.

"T-they h-hurt me be-because I'm s-special," Danny sat cris crossed hugging his body.

"The guys in white... Why and how long?" Ember growled then asked Danny.

"F-for t-three years, and b-because I'm a H-halfa," Danny whimpered.

"A halfa? But there's only been one other... That explains his core, he needs to get to frost bite soon as possible," Pandora said and without warning she grabbed Danny and flew off.

Danny screamed in fear and cried and pleaded a little in Romanian too. She reached the far frozen and flew to the tribe.

"Frost bite," Pandora saw a large yeti with an ice arm. Danny shook in fear and started to have a panic attack.

"What happened?" He walked toward them making Danny struggled out of her grip but soon passed out from the cold.

"He's a halfa, was kidnapped by guys in white for three years, and has an ice core," Pandora summed it up. The yeti leader nodded and took the boy from her arms.

Hours later Danny was defrosted and woke up.

"W-what... No, no no no no! Let me go!" Danny banged on the glass that held him in.

He was in a defrosting chamber that was full of water and he had a breathing mask on.

"Batman! Robin! Heeeeeeelp!" Danny yelled and frost bite came in.

"I see your awake young halfa," he smiled at Danny.

"I don't want to be experimented on please! No! Don't hurt me!" Danny backed up against the back of the camber.

"Would you like to be let out?" Frost bite said gently.

He nodded shakily and his breathing rised up as frost bite let him go and picked him up and gave him a towel.

"P-p-please, I just wa-want to go home," Danny cried in the towel.

Frost bite felt his heart break as he watched the young boy.

"Please, I mean no harm, can you tell me your name?" He asked.

"P-phantom... D-Danny p-phantom," Danny looked up in fear at frost bite.

"Well you have an ice core young halfa, will you let me help you control the power then go home?" Frost bite asked and Danny nodded.

"Hey guys, I heard lil brother was sick, where is he?" Robin walked in with a smile on his face and batman behind him.

Wally paled and Megan looked like she wanted to cry.

"I-I uh.." Wally couldn't find words.

"What happen to my brother?" Robin said worried.

A portal opened next to the team and a man with a misty tail and red eyes with a purple hood and pale blue skin floated out.

"Hi Robin!" Danny jumped out with a smile on his face.

"Take care young phantom," frost bite waved from the portal.

"Thank you frost bite, thank you too mister clock work," Danny looked up at the ghost with red eyes.

"We will meet again Daniel," he smiled at Danny and closed the portal. Danny turned to see everyone's jaws drop.

"Sorry I was messing with the boom tube, I didn't know what it was," Danny said shyly.

"Oh thank god your alright, just in time too!" Wally hugged Danny and spun him.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"I probably would've been murdered if you didn't come back," Wally set him down.

"Explain, now," batman said flatly.

"We lost phantom for a little," Conner said bluntly.

"When?" Robin raised an eye brow.

"Since the morning," Megan said quietly.

"I was in the ghost zone! It's really big! But I was really cold today but frost bite helped me and said I had an ice core thing, but apparently it's just a power I had!" Danny exclaimed happily.

"Power?" Robin looked down at his brother.

Danny nodded eagerly. He looked down at his hands and concentrated, his eyes turned light blue and glowed as well as his hands and soon a small ice crystal was formed in his hands.

"See!" Danny held it up to batman.

"I have ice power!" He giggled.

"We'll talk later about this... But for now," Robin turned to his team and they all paled when a mischievous smirk appeared on his lips.

"Who lost our little phantom?" He asked and they all ran off as Robin's skin chilling cackle filled the air.


	19. Young Justice Heroes: The Avengers TR 1

*We see the city of San Francisco, but with lots of police sirens*

Plasmius: "All of you, were made to be ruled."

*We see a couple of people in a building looking out of the windows up in the sky at something.*

*A bunch of cars exploded in front of a couple of people*

*The military began to aim there guns at something*

*The police isshooting at something as well*

Plasmius: "In the end..."

*A bunch of security guards slowly walk towards a person*

*We see Plasmius in a new suit and is on one knee, with a stepture in his hands*

Plasmius: "It will be every man for himself."

*Plasmius looks up and flew at someone and stabs that person with his stempture then use his ecto rays and shot someone in the chest*

*In a street, filled with cars began to exploded one-by-one, with a couple of people running away*

*We see a The Plumbers secret base*

*A helicopter beginning to come to a helicopter pad with a man standing in front of it*

Rook: "What do we do now, Magister?"

*Now Max Tennyson come out of the helicopter*

Max: "We get ready, that's what."

*Rook walk up to a door and put his thumb on the scanner*

*Connor, Jake, David, Nichole, and Adrien are all in civilian clothes and is walking through the hallway with shades on*

Max: "David, had an idea."

*David walks through a door and see his suit in a case display with a new design on it*

Max: "To bring together a group of remarkable people."

*Phantom has his sword in his hand*

*AmDrag is training with his grandfather next to him*

*Cat Noir is seen on patrol with ladybug*

*The Ninja is cutting a robot in half*

*Omni-X is at home playing video games*

*Connor, Lois, and Clark walk in their big apartment and see Nichole*

*Lois and Clark walk into their room leaving Connor and Nichole alone*

*David hits a punching bag across the room*

*Phantom has his sword with lightning on it coming off of it*

*Shadow Knight is standing with a explosion behind her, which she knew would happen*

Max: "So when we needed them."

*Ninja is looking at his explosive rings*

*Shadow Knight turn to a person*

Max: "They can fight the battle."

*Plasmius with handcuffs and a bunch of guards surroundings him, is walking through the hallway, with looking at someone with a grin on his face*

*A Quinjet is flying in the air but one if the wings are on fire*

A explosive car just exploded in front a person*

Max: "That we never could, like the Justice League."

*Alex looks up from where he is sitting*

*We see Alex's Overwatch suit light up from a case display*

*Overwatch is flying in San Francisco in his mk 7 suit*

Max: "Gentelmen..."

*Everyone is sitting in a seat*

Max: "What are you prepared to do?"

*We now see Cat Noir and Overwatch standing around in their suit*

*Cat Noir turns to look at something*

*Omni-X transform into one of his aliens*

*Phantom called for his sword*

*Jake dragons up and transform into AmDrag*

*Randy puts on his mask*

*Overwatch had his face pate go down to his face*

*Everyone was in a room talking to each other*

*Ultraman and Omni-X are circling each in civilian clothes*

Omni-X: "No offense, but I don't play well with others."

Ultraman: **"Big man with an alien watch. Take that off, what are you?"**

Omni-X: "Um, gamer, soccer player, and high school student."

*AmDrag began to laugh a little*

*A missile began to rocket to San Francisco*

*Max are seen with a rocket launcher and trying to shoot something*

*A car exploded and it began to lean forward*

*Cat Noir jumped over a car*

*AmDrag began to use his fire breath to burn a bunch of

*Ninja slide to the side and aim his explosive disk at something*

*Another explosive happened to maybe a building*

Omni-X as Feedback blasted a Leviathan*

*Shadow Knight flipped a person, then landed safely on the ground*

THIS MAY

*Phantom flies up and was going to slam his sword on Ultraman*

*An explosion happen where everyone is*

*We see everyone crash in to places because of the explosion*

*Cat Noir began to throw his staff at someone*

*A Quinjet began tofly in the air*

*Vlad is holding Alex from the neck and throw him off the window*

*Cat Noir was caught in a explosion and landed hard on the car*

*Four Arms is swing his arms and hitting Leviathans*

*Vlad use his scepture to blast something*

*A bunch of Leviathans is blasting the ground, while people began to run and cover themselves*

Alex: "If we can't protect the earth."

*Cat Noir and Four Arms are standing next to get her*

*People began to run for cover*

Alex: "You can be damn well sure we'll avenge it."

*Overwatch began to fly up in the air from being in the water, then shot off into the city*

Young Justice Heroes: Avengers

Nichole: "Hey Ben, did I ever tell you I'm a huge fan of Rath when ever you loose control and starts arguing almost anything?

*We see Rath and Superboy fighting each other*

Ben: "Uh...no and thank?"

* * *

 **Hey Guys and Gals, I'm back. I hope you all enjoy the trailer because trailer #2 is on it's way. Let me know what you think of this. Did I or good or bad on it?!**

 **This is base on the actual Avengers 2012 trailer. Most the scenes on the trailer will be used in the upcoming story. Be sure to be on the look out for it.**

 **And also Young Justice Heroes: Secrets Revealed will come out in a day or two. See you all next time Davidscrazy234 Out! Peace!**


	20. I AM TRULY SORRY!

**I am sorry to tell you all this but I won't be able to upload chapters for about 1 week. The reason is because I just got my wisdom teeth removed and I have to rest for a week.**

 **I'll be sure to upload a lot of chapters as soon as I can. Love you all.**


	21. First day of school

**Hey guys! I know I said I was going to be out for a week, but turns out I still have to rest and it's really sore with pain.**

 **So I took that week off and I feel great. Since I feel great I decided to up date my stories for you guys.**

 **Also I'm working on Young Justice Heroes: Secrets Revealed cover and the first chapter.**

 **It'll be out with tomorrow or Wednesday. Also check out my DeviantArt. Username is Davidscrazy2345.**

 **I post a lot of art of my stories. Let me know if you want me to draw a this story Danny Phantom suit.**

 **Also please comment what you want to see in this book. I almost have a writers block, so please give me ideas.**

 **If you're is print you will be a guest star on the book and interact with The Team.**

 **Anyways here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Do you really think he's ready?" Dick asked Bruce.

"It's a private school, Gotham academy, plus since you go there for high school, he won't be as scared, he'll be fine," Bruce said gently as Danny ran down the stairs in his school uniform and his black bangs everywhere from bed head.

"Danny, hold on," dick smiled at him and brought him to the bath room.

"No... Not the gel stuff!" Danny turned his head.

"Come on Danny, you'll look nicer," dick whined.

"Noooo..." Danny went through the wall cackling as dick fell.

"Danny, you can't use your powers at school," Bruce said to Danny.

"Oh yea," he brushed his bangs to look normal and grabbed his back pack.

It was a black back pack with a bunch of super hero symbols on buttons pinned on it.

Such as, Batman, Robin, Flash and Kid Flash, Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Red Tornado, and Aqualad.

"Ok I'm ready," Danny smiled.

"You know there's going to be a lot of people there right?" Dick said wearily.

"Yes... No one will hurt me like the guys in white, I can kick all their butts if I wanted too," Danny said like someone told him that.

"Who told you that?" Bruce asked with a smile.

"Wally," Danny smirked back.41

"So I'll walk Danny in since school years already started," Bruce, Danny and dick got out of the car.

"Come find me after school alright, or if you need help or having a panic attack, just tell the teacher and she'll call me and I'll come to you," dick said protectively as he held Danny's hand as they all walked in.

"Okay, thanks Dickie," Danny squeezed his brothers hand as a thank you.

"Dick? Who's this?" A girl with red hair walked up to them.

"This is my blood brother Danny, Danny this is Barbra," dick said and Danny smiled and squeezed dicks hand tighter.

"He's really shy and has social anxiety," he whispered in Barbra's ear.

"Well it's nice to meet you Danny," she smiled at him.

"Dick I'll take Danny from here," Bruce said and dick waved at Danny as they walked away.

"Protective?" Barbra smirked.

"You have no idea," dick smirked back.

"Mr Wayne, this must be my new student Danny," a female teacher smiled at them with her brown hair in a low pony tail and a few grey hairs.

"Hi Danny, I'm Mrs. Watson," she smiled at Danny sweetly.

"H-hi," Danny said back trying to smile.

"Danny!" He heard behind him and saw Tucker.

"Tucker!" They ran and hugged each other.

"Glad he already has friends," Mrs Watson smiled at them.

"I heard he met him at the park," Bruce smiled.

"You weren't there?" She looked at him with an eye brow raised.

"I had work, he was being watched by some friends," Bruce said with a small smile as he looked in and saw Danny talking with Tucker.

But he noticed Danny kept tapping his left foot on the ground, he was nervous still.

"So a few things about Danny, he has panic attacks sometimes because of claustrophobia if he gets crowded by to many people, he has social anxiety but he seems to be getting better, so please don't put him on the spot to badly. Of he seems to be having an attack call his brother dick Grayson who is a freshman here," Bruce handed her a number.

"I see, is there anything I should know? Why Danny has all of these?" She said suspiciously.

"He lost his parents twice from, he is traumatized by some other things like abuse so don't bring it up to him and don't tell others, if there's any problems, call me or his brother," Bruce nodded and walked out.

"Oh and he speaks Romanian sometimes," Bruce smirked and left.

"So that's your dad?" Tucker asked Danny.

"Yep, Bruce is the closest thing I have as a parent and he's really nice to me and Dickie," Danny smiled proudly.

"Why do you call him Bruce? Why not dad?" Tucker asked again.

"Because... That's what Dickie calls him but I call him Tati sometimes and he doesn't seem to mind," Danny rubbed his arm.

"What does Tati mean?" A girl with light brown skin and short black hair in pig tails asked.

"It m-means dad," Danny took a shaky breath from meeting new people.

"I'm Valerie," she smiled at him.

"Danny," he smiled shyly at her.

"Valerie, why are you talking to that loser?" A voice sneered and Danny saw it was dash with two other people by him.

A little Hispanic girl with her waved black hair in a low pony tail and an Asian boy that had his arms crossed.

"I was just asking a question," Valerie said back.

"Cap stupid," (stupid head) Danny mumbled making Tucker smile a little.

"Don't mind those jerks, they call themselves the A listers, they think their better than everyone," a girl with short black hair sat next to Tucker.

"I'm sam," she smiled at Danny.4

"I'm d-Danny," he felt his breathing quicken up but tried to not make a big deal about it.

"So w-what their names? I know dash and Valerie," Danny took a deep breath.

"That's Paulina, and Kwan, that girl walking to them is star, she's one of them too," Sam looked at them in disgust.

"What makes them so great?" Danny asked.

"Cause their all rich, they're stuck up snobby little-" "Samantha, please no name calling," Mrs Watson interrupted her.

"It's true," she grumbled.

During lunch Danny shyly sat next to sam and Tucker.

"Are you okay? You look really pale," Sam looked at him.

It was really crowded and loud so Danny was freaking out a little.

"I-I, I-it's to l-loud," Danny hugged himself and started to have a panic attack.

"Mrs watson! Something's wrong with Danny!" Tucker call their teacher over.

Danny had a hand on his head and another clutching his chest trying to slow down his breathing.

"Danny, deep breaths," she tried putting a hand on his shoulder but he jumped three feet in the air and landed on the ground making the A lister laugh at him.

Danny sat up and hyperventilate more.

"Stay with him, I'll be right back!" The teacher told Sam and Tucker and ran out of the room.

She ran to another room and saw dick in there and opened the door.

"Mrs Watson, how may I help you?" The science teacher asked her.

"I need Richard, now," she said seriously.

"Mrs Watson what's the problem?" The teacher asked and dick looked confused not knowing this is his brothers teacher. Artemis was in the class as well.

"Richard it's Danny, he's-" she was cut off by dick and Artemis standing up so quick their chairs fell back and the two ran out of the room.

They ran into the lunch room only to see the jerks snickering at Danny who was on the edge of tears and still hyperventilating.

"If you don't stop your stupid laughing now, I'll tell your parents," Artemis growled at the eight and nine year olds.

Dick picked up Danny and the two teens ran out of the loud room and into the quiet hallway.

"T-to loud," Danny whimpered and dick held him in his arms and Artemis hummed a melody of the Cheshire Cat to him making him calm down.

"Arty?" Danny looked up at her and she smiled.

"Dick, when did you get a-... Robin?" She looked at him and he smiled shyly.

"Don't tell anyone, only Wally knows," he said quickly and Danny's breathing went down.

"Îmi pare rău , nu a fost doar pentru mulți oameni și a fost foarte tare," (I'm sorry, there was just to many people and it was really loud) Danny mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, it's the first day of school, and that was the whole 3rd grade, not just your class," dick stood him up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Can you handle the rest of the day?" Artemis asked. Danny weakly nodded.

"Artemis can you walk him in?" Dick asked and she nodded and held Danny's hand.

"Mrs Watson, thank you for telling me about Danny's panic attack, but the cafeteria is to loud for him," dick turned to the teacher that watched the whole thing.

"What can I do to prevent this again?" She asked.

"Maybe let him eat in the classroom until he goes a month with out having one, even at home he gets them sometimes," dick offered and she nodded.

"He made two friends today, maybe they'd like to join him too," she smiled at the thirteen year old.

"Yea, that would be good, just let me or Artemis crock know if this happens again," dick said and Artemis walked back out with Danny waving to her.

"Let's get back to class," he looked at the blond girl and nodded.

"We can start this tomorrow Mrs. W" dick looked back at her and she smiled and nodded.


	22. Happy Halloween!

"Danny, look at this costume! Isn't it great?" Megan ran up to him with a ninja costume.

"I guess, what's so special about today?" He asked the young league.

"It's Halloween dude!" Wally said excitedly.

"What Halloween?" Danny cocked his head to the side making everyone stop, including Robin.

"Dude... What did he just say?" Wally asked Robin.

"I know before we didn't celebrate it but did your other family celebrate it at all?!" Robin exclaimed. Danny shook his head.

"They said that the 31 of October was evil because ghost come out the most, they didn't like ghost," Danny said simply with a shrug.

"Well your going trick or treating," Robin said crossing his arms.

"What's that?" Danny asked making them all face palm.

"This is stupid," Danny mumbled as he was given a costume... Of green arrow, with the hat including.

"Hey nice Halloween outfit," Ollie walked in with batman and black canary behind him.

"I'm not wearing this, I rather wear wonder woman's costume," Danny said stubbornly.

"That's just cold," Ollie said flatly. Danny just blew a cold breath at him with snow flakes coming out of his mouth.16

"Nice," Robin looked down at Danny and smirked.

"Let's go! I want candy!" Danny exclaimed as he had a batman costume on with the cowl up.

"Bats, I think you've been replaced," Robin walked to batman with Danny behind him. Batman turned to them with his bat look but saw Danny and let a smile pass his lips.3

"Have fun batman," batman looked down at Danny who had a emotionless face.

"No time for fun, only justice," Danny said in a deep voice. In the background you could hear Wally and Ollie cracking up laughing and Robin laughed a little too.

"They promised me skittles if I said it," Danny said emotionless and deep again making everyone smiled trying not to laugh.

Batman bent down to Danny's level and snuck something in his hand and whispered in his ear.

Danny smiled evilly and nodded then turned invisible. Robin looked at batman in fear.

"What did you do?" He asked and batman pulled up a security camera as the flash came in.

"Hey guys," he smiled at the young team and batman and robin went to go hide.

"Um where's everyone?" He asked as Wally and Ollie walked to him.

"I.. Don't know..." Ollie said confused.

Suddenly they wear surrounded by a smoke when a smoke pellet was thrown next to them.

"Oh no..." Wally muttered as the light went out.

"Robin this isn't funny!" Wally yelled as a figure landed behind them all and stood there.

"Oh h-hey batman," Ollie said nervously.

The smoke cleared and a skin chilling cackle echoed the room.

The demon like figure disappeared and the older boys started to freak out. Suddenly Wally was tackled to the ground.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN WALLY!" Danny laughed sitting on his back in the batman costume.

"You are the scariest kid I have ever met," Wally grumbled.

"Batman promised me the good chocolate if I scared you guys," Danny laughed.

"Y-you should've s-seen your f-faces!" Robin laughed coming out of the hiding spot with batman behind him looking satisfied.

"I did good?" Danny turned to the dark knight.

"You did good," Batman approved.

"So I just go up and say trick or treat?" Danny asked Wally who was dressed up as a pirate.

"Yep, don't forget big doe eyes," Wally patted his head.

"You got this in the bag," Wally and Danny walked up to a house once other children left the door.

"Trick or treat?" Danny told the lady and she laughed as he held out the bag still confused.

"Please," Danny used his big blue icy eyes and she cooed at him.

"Here you go sweetie," she gave him a hand full and smiled at him.

"Thank you!" Danny smiled at her excitedly.

"First Halloween?" She looked at Wally.

"Yea..." Wally patted Danny's head and walked down the road to the next house and repeated this until mid night.

"How are you carrying that? It must way a ton!" Wally looked down at Danny who had a very full pillow case.

"Do you want to carry it?" Danny asked the speeder.

"Can't be that heavy if an eight year old can carry it," Wally grabbed the bag but was surprised by how heavy it was.

"This ways like heavier than you!" Wally put the bag down and Danny grabbed it and put it over his shoulder like it was nothing.+

"Maybe it has to do with my super strength," Danny giggled.

"Of course... Super strength," Wally groaned. "And you didn't think to tell me that power now, because?

"You didn't ask." Danny said innocently, then Wally face palmed.


	23. Revenge Is Sweet

Danny walked in mount justice to see the team all sprawled on the couches and a movie playing credits.

And his candy wrappers everywhere from Halloween.

"Your doomed to me Wally," Danny muttered since he ate probably the most of his candy.

Danny saw Artemis sleeping on the arm rest and Wally on his back on the same couch sprawled out like an octopus.

"Candies sweet but revenge is sweeter," Danny smiled evilly.

And flew over to Artemis and gently grabbed her arm and dragged her over to Wally and laid her on him and watched as they both smiled in their sleep and snuggle up against each other.

"'Don't like him' my butt," Danny mimicked Artemis's words.

"Your a pretty good wing man," Danny squealed in surprised and saw Robin behind him looking at the two.

"How mad will Artemis be?" Danny smirked.

"She likes him," they said at the same time.

"So really mad then," Danny laughed a little.

Danny turned and punched robins arm.

"Ow! Hey!" Robin rubbed the spot where Danny punched him even though it didn't hurt that much.

"That's for eating all the candy," Danny stuck his tongue out at him.

"I didn't eat all!"

"..."

"I ate some,"

"Yea, that's what I thought," Danny smiled at his brother as everyone started to wake up.

"Rise and shine~" Danny smiled as Wally woke up first and saw a sleeping Artemis on his chest.

"Danny... You just ordered me a death sentence," Wally looked at Artemis like she would claw his eyes out when she woke up.

"Just being a wing man, doing wing man things," Danny smiled and soon Artemis woke up.

"I can't watch!" Danny covered his eyes.

"But I must peak," he spreaded his fingers so he could see.

"AHHHH! What happened?!" She jumped off him blushing madly.

"Ask him!" Wally pointed at Danny who was laughing.

"You two obviously like each other, I'm just helping," danny laughed and covered his mouth a little.

"Danny!" Artemis gasped still turning red.

"Plus this was my revenge for you all eating my candy," Danny crossed his arms.

"Well played lil bro, well played," Robin looked down at his brother proudly.

* * *

 **I am truly sorry for abandoning my stories these past months. I have a reasonable explanation for this. Firstly I had to deal with school, which sucks by the way. Then I got my electronics taken so I couldn't get it back even if I tried. So I was force to not upload any stories until my grades improved. Which it did, thank god. So now I'm back and today in each of my stories I will upload a chapter and explain it to you guys again. Also here is my schedule for my stories.**

 **Monday: His Lil Brother**

 **Tuesday: Break**

 **Wednesday:** **Young Justice Heroes**

 **Thursday:** **Phantom Justice**

 **Friday: Young Justice Heroes**

 **Saturday: Next Avengers: Next Generation**

 **Sunday: Break**

 **Break Definition: Off day of stories upload. Either busy drawing art or relaxing.**


	24. First Patrol

"Robin, miss Martian, super boy, report for brief in-mission ," batman said through the speaker.

Danny was behind batman in phantom form watching his adoptive father do his second job as Batman.

"Rumaan harjavti is the elected president of Qurac, harjavti is praised as a kind wise leader, a humanitarian," Batman started and Danny and the team watched the hologramic screens.

"Sure, any friend of Bruce Wayne's," kid flash whispered to Robin.

"But five days ago, harjavti has allied himself with the dictator of nation of bialya, queen bee," batman explained.

"Hmpt, not a fan," superboy glared at the screen.

Danny looked up next to batman confused but didn't say anything.

"Few are, but harjavti suddenly backs queen bees baseless claim of Qurac and bialya that where one nation times, and announced the counties reunified in two days with a ceremony in Qurac," he continued and played a video.

"After Quracs ceremony, I will step down as president, so that our rightful monarch queen bee may rule," harjavti said in a monotone voice then another video player of queen bee talking.

"I lawed president harjavti for unifying our people and I will gladly come to Qurac to be crowned soul leader of our nation," she said calmly and a satisfying smile on her face.

"And quarcies are okay with this?" Wally asked.

"It doesn't seem right to me," Danny thought out loud putting a hand on his chin.

"It's not right, and for the quarcies, hardly," Batman said flatly and pulled up a picture.

"They're well aware of it but harjavti has answered the press to silence all legitimate protest and invited the bialyan military into his country and to I force martial law," batman showed another picture.

"Queen bee has to be controlling harjavti, doesn't she have the power to in thrall most men?" Robin asked.

"And some women, but not long distance, and we have constipation that she hasn't left bialya, something else is at work here, find out what, Robin your team leader," Batman said and Danny looked at his brother confused.

"Promotion, sweet," Wally put his hand in the air for a high five.

"Me? What about aqualad?" Robin stepped forward.

"Busy helping aquaman, your the next logical choice," batman told him.

"Great," Robin looked disappointed. Danny was even more confused.

"Dude, you totally left me hanging," Wally put his hand down.

After the team left Danny looked up at batman.

"What are we going to do?" Danny asked.

"Maybe a test run," batman said.

"On what?" Danny cocked his head to the side.

"To see if phantom can become a real thing or just your code name," batman smirked at Danny who's eyes lit up and jumped in excitement.

* * *

Phantom and batman where on top of a building at night in Gotham, their capes flowing in the wind of night.

"You ready for your first patrol?" Batman looked down at the small boy.

"Ready when you are boss," Danny smiled at him and put on his black and white domino mask that was just like robins.

Batman jumped down with his cape up to glide and phantom followed with the same movement and didn't fly.

"So what do would we do usually on patrols?" Danny and batman jumped roof to roof, batman using a grappling hook for the higher places.

Danny used his flying to reach them like he was jumping.

"Commissioner Gordon, we go to that light," he stated pointing to a light with the bat signal on it.

"Cool," Danny smiled and followed batman to the light.

"What seems to be the problem commissioner?" Batman jumped down and phantom next to him silently.

"Who's the kid?" Gordon asked.

"This is phantom, a possible protégé for me or Robin when he's older," batman said in his bat man voice.

"What's the problem?" Batman asked again.

"Joker broke out," Gordon said and turned away from the light pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know where he is, possible the south of goth-" he turned back around to see no phantom or batman.

"Phantom I want you to go back to the cave," batman said as they ended up on top of another building.

"But I can help," Phantom said in a monotone voice.

"We're not arguing about this," batman gave him the bat glare.

"Batman, I can do this, give me a chance, like you said I could be your next protégé," phantom looked up at him with a similar glare telling batman he's not backing down.

"Your a smart kid, fine, but if I say retreat, you retreat, don't look back for me," phantom nodded and was about to jump until batman grabbed his cape before he could.

"And stay. Close," he stated and jumped ahead.

"I'm eight years old, I can handle a clown," phantom mumbled and jumped after him.

* * *

Batman and phantom landed on a warehouse where joker was in the southern side of the city.

"So now what?" Phantom looked at his mentor.

"Take them out one by one until they start shooting, then you fight like hell," batman smirked and jumped in.

"Fight like hell," Danny mimicked in a high voice.

"Good directions," he mumbled and went intangible through the roof and followed batmans lead.

He took out a henchmen silently, then three more, he was about to take out another until the guy turned around and grabbed his neck.

"Who's the brat?" The goon asked and Danny kicked the goons jaw and flipped up and flung him over his shoulder.

"Don't tell me batman got two brats now," joker rolled his eyes then laughed like a maniac.

Batman landed behind Danny and glared at joker. Danny stayed silent but wanted to rub his neck since it kinda hurt now.

"Come on, laugh little boy!" Joker pulled out a pistol and shot at phantom.

Batman moved out of the way but phantom didn't move as the bullets came, he simply lifted up his hand and created a shield and burnt the bullets.

"Hmm, this brat had white hair and powers," joker laughed.

Phantom ran at joker but joker pulled out a knife and ran to the big as well.

"Phantom no!" Batman yelled as joker plunged the knife into phantoms stomach.

"Can't kill what's already dead," phantom smirked.

Phantom looked up at joker with a mischievous smiled and joker saw the boys stomach was intangible and there was no blood.

He pulled the knife out and phantom upper cut him and kicked him in mid air.

Soon the police cars came and took joker away and batman and phantom disappeared from the scene.

"Are you mad?" Phantom asked sitting on a roof with one knee to his small chest.

"No, I thought you actually got stabbed phantom," batman stood next to him.

"I knew what I was doing," Danny looked away.

"What's the matter?" Batman looked at Danny.

"I just have a bad feeling about something, I don't know what... Ever since I met clock works, I just know somethings going to happen," Danny frowned.

"That may happen but today," batman sat next to him.

"You did good," he smiled at his youngest son, and he smiled back brightly.


	25. Still Getting Nightmare

"Hey Danny," Dick walked over to his little brother.

"Hi Dickie," Danny smiled at him. Dick thought for a second.

"What are you hiding?" He looked at his brother.

"How'd you know?!" Danny gasped at dick.

"I'm your brother and I'm trained by batman," dick crossed his arms satisfied.

"I found a bunny!" Danny said excitedly and dick saw there was a small white bunny with black tipped ears on Danny's lap under the table.

"When and why?!" Dick said surprised.

"Yesterday, and because he looked like he needed a home," Danny smiled sweetly.

"Can we please keep Casper?" Danny said with his infamous big blue doe eyes.

"Casper?" Dick looked at him.

"I found him, I name him," Danny petted the dorf bunny.

"Found and named who?" Bruce walked in.

"Danny found a bunny," dick pointed at the eight year old.

"Rat!" Danny stuck his tongue out at his big brother.

"You found... A bunny?" Bruce looked at the small bunny.

"He needed a home," Danny said with his doe eyes.

"Those eyes won't work forever," Bruce smirked at him.

"I'll use them until that day," Danny smiled goofily.

"Can we go on patrol tonight?" Danny asked.

"I want to come!" Dick raised his hand silently.

"Sure, be the first time we all get out," Bruce smiled at his boys and went tot work as they went to school.

* * *

"So how's Danny been doing?" Artemis sat next to dick at school.

"He hasn't gotten his panic attacks lately, and he went on patrol when we dealt with queen bee," dick smiled at her proudly.

"Nice, and batman let's him?" She said quietly.

"He won't let him go out on his own yet, but he's going to be nine in a few days," dick smirked evily.

"Surprise party?" Artemis asked.

"No, bad idea, well bring him to the M. J, and have the party there," dick said proudly.

"Simple but special, nice," Artemis nodded approval.

"Not to loud either to cause him to have an attack or to attack," dick snickered a little.

* * *

Danny woke up with a start bolting up straight in his bed covered in sweat and tears.

He was breathing heavily but slowly started to calm down.

He cris crossed on his bed and looked down in his lap. He felt something pawing at his leg and saw Casper and petted his little bunny.

"Don't worry casp, it's just a bad dream, Dickie says they're not real," Danny scratched him behind the ear.

He felt his lip tremble a little and a whimper escaped his lips.

"But it always feels so real," Danny hugged the little bunny close but didn't want to hurt him.

Danny put Casper in a little shoe box and put it on his bed and crawled out of bed and walked down the mansion halls in a t shirt and pajama pants.

He dragged a blanket behind him.

He stopped in front of his brothers doors but remembered he wasn't home because of him and the young justice league where doing something.

He wiped his nose but silently cried as he found his way to Bruce's room.

He quietly opened the door and walked to the bed. He saw it was only 3 in the morning so Bruce was out on patrol a few hours ago.

He crawled on the tall bed and Bruce woke up rubbing his eyes.

"What?" He yawned and saw Danny sitting next to him with his head down.

"Danny? What's the matter?" Bruce asked in dad mode.

"Nothing..." Danny crawled in Bruce's lap and snuggled into his chest.

"Bruce, do the nightmares ever go away?" Danny asked.

"Sometimes," he rubbed the small boys back.

"Have they for you?"

"No..." Bruce hugged Danny.

"What's the matter?" Bruce asked laying Danny down next to him.

"It was just another nightmare, in sorry," Danny snuggled into the blanket he brought with.

"Don't be sorry, Danny never be sorry for having nightmare because of those monsters," Bruce touched the side of Danny's small face and gently rubbed his thumb feeling a small scar on his sons face.

"Ok Bruce... I love you Tati " Danny yawned and fell asleep.

"Good night, I love you too, my son," Bruce smiled at his second son and fell asleep protectively holding Danny's small hand in his.


	26. Happy Birthday!

Danny and batman where walking through the zeta tube to go to the watch tower since Robin was at the mountain still.

Danny had to follow his mentor around but he didn't mind.

"Hey Danny," Superman flew by waving.

"Hey isn't it the little demon," Green Arrow ruffled his hair.

Guessing he's still freaked out about Halloween.

"Hi Ollie," Danny giggled.

"Happy birthday kiddo," the flash gave Danny a present then sped off.

But everyone in the room except Batman and the Flash froze.

"Thank you flash!" Danny smiled brightly and opened the present.

It was goggles that where black with sigh green lenses.

"Wow!" Danny transformed to phantom and took of the mask but put on the goggles.

"It's so when your flying you can protect your eyes at high speeds, kid flash has some like this too," Flash explained and Danny smiled at him and let the goggles hang around his neck.

"It's his birthday?" Superman whispered in batmans ear.

"Yes," batman gave him the 'look'.

"What did Batman get you for your birthday?" Ollie asked smugly think batman forgot as well.

"I got a bunny! But batman didn't get me that, I found Casper on my own. But he got me a cool bunny cage for me and let me keep him!" Danny said excitedly.

"And he got me this!" Danny held up his utility belt showing bat-rangs, smoke bombs and other gadgets.

The Justice League paled. It was at this moment they knew, they're FUCKED up.

Excuse my language readers!

"Phantom is my new protégé when Robin become his own hero," Batman watched in amusement as the Flash fainted and Green Arrow looked like he was next.

Everyone else's jaws just hung open.

* * *

Phantom and Batman walked into the mountain and saw streamers and balloons and the young justice team yelling 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

Danny jumped back latching onto batmans leg but then saw it was just his friends.

"Told you it was a good idea not to do full on out surprise party," Robin snickered to artemis.

"Happy birthday lil man," Wally said making Danny and batman walk to everyone.

"Whoa!" Danny looked at the mountain.

"Thank you guys," Danny smiled at them.

"Cool goggles," Wally finger guned at dannys goggled around his neck.

"Barry got them for me," Danny said proudly.

"Well let's get you some presents lil bro," Robin picked Danny up and ran off with the two letting out their cruely evil cackles.

* * *

"Ohhhh!" Danny opened a present that Artemis got for him, let me tell you... He was excited.

"You got a 9 year old... A throwing knife set..." Conner looked at her confused and slightly worried.

"If he can be Batman's protégé at nine, then he can have throwing knifes," Artemis crossed her arms.

"Fair enough," Robin shrugged.

"Open mine! Open mine!" Wally gave Danny a box with wrapping paper on it.

"Oh yeaaaaaaa!" Danny laughed evilly as he pulled out a tool box.

"Does anyone else notice that Danny hasn't gotten a normal present?" Robin handed his brother a small box.

He winked at him as Danny opened it.

He took out a remote control car with buttons on the remote.

"Sweet! Thank you Robin!" Danny smiled at it.

Robin smirked and whispered something in Danny's ear. The nine year old gasp.

"Really?!" He smiled at him.

"Knock yourself out," Robin smirked as the team looked a little scared.

* * *

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE NEEDED NORMAL GIFTS!?" Wally cried as he sped away with everyone else hiding.

The toy car chased after him shooting nerf bullets at him, they wouldn't hurt that bad if they weren't being shot with a lot of pressure!

"Who said that was my job to do it," Robin shrugged as Danny chased Wally around laughing.

Soon Roy came in and saw Wally running away and Danny laughing as he shot him with the toy bullets.

"I'm not even going to ask..." Roy crossed his arms and stood by batman.

"Good choice," Batman said emotionless.


	27. Young Justice Heroes: Avengers

Hey guys and gals! I know it's been a while since I last update, but I will upload two chapters tomorrow. That's not I want to talk about. I just published my new story Young Justice Heroes: Avengers. It already has 2 chapters uploaded. It's on my Fanfiction page.

Bio: There was an idea, to bring together a group of remarkable people. To see if they could become something more. To fight the battles that we never could. A group of superheroes consists of Ultraman, Overwatch, Superboy, Shadow Knight, Phantom, AmDrag, Cat Noir, Ninja, and Omni-X for the first time as they battle Plasmius from opening a portal for an invasion.

Hope you all take the time to check it out and read it. It's really good, it's a YJHU or Young Justice Heroes Universe series. They're will be Age of Ultron, Civil War, Guardians of the Galaxy 1 and 2, Ragnarok, and especially Infinity War after it. You will really love it. Plus it has Danny Phantom, but better than ever.


	28. Final Countdown

"What's Batman's identity?!" A man yelled at phantom.

"Go to hell, you won't get anything out of me," the nine year old smirked at the man.

He punched him across the face, the man grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

Danny was tied to a metal chair with anti ecto cuffs.

"Guys In White," the man started, making Danny's eyes go wide behind the goggles.

"I have phantom," he smirked in the phone.

"Ai idee ce faci ta?!" (Do you have any idea what your doing?!) phantom exclaimed with blood running down his chin.

"English you little shit!" He back handed phantom.

"când liliecii ajunge aici , o să vă doresc mila," (when bats gets here, your going to wish for mercy,) Danny looked at the man cruelly.

The man put on brass knuckles and punched phantom in the gut.

"dvs. foarte prost,"(your very stupid) Danny smiled at him even though pain ran through his body.

"băieții în alb sunt de gând să te omoare odată ce pune mâna pe mine" (the guys in white are going to kill you once they get their hands on me) Danny looked up at him innocently.

"But congrats, your beating up a nine year old," Danny spat blood at the mans face.

* * *

 **2 Hours Before**

"Bruce?" A tired Danny walked down to the batcave at 10 at night.

"Master Bruce is on patrol," Alfred walked by Danny.

"I thought we were going to go together? Where's Dickie?" Danny looked up at the butler.

"Master Richard is on a mission with his team, master Bruce thought you needed the rest," Alfred said calmly.

"I'll go catch up with him," Danny smiled and turned into phantom and put his goggles over his eyes and zipped out of the cave on his own motorcycle he got for his birthday from black canary and went to go find his mentor.

"Please do be carful master Daniel," Alfred said sentimentally.

* * *

"If I was batman where would I be?" Danny thought to himself as he drove down the road on his motorcycle. He kept driving through Gotham and heard a loud explosion.

"B, your to easy sometimes," Danny smirked and turned down the block to the explosion with his cape flapping behind him.

Phantom saw batman fighting two face on the roof tops and was about to go help him until someone covered his mouth from behind and dragged him back a little.

Phantom froze the mans leg with ice and elbowed him in the gut and round house kicked him away.

"He is a fighter," a man came from the shadows.

Bane and Sportsmaster.

"Let me guess, Harvey dent is just a distraction for you two to get away," Phantom got in a fighting position.

"Not exactly," Sportsmaster said calmly.

Danny felt the back of his head hurt by someone hitting him with a brick.

His body dropped to the ground unconscious, bane grabbed phantom by the wrist and cuffed him with anti ecto cuffs.

"We got the brat, let's go" sports master said and the two bulky men walked away with the small boy over their shoulder.

* * *

"What? Where am I?" Danny gained conciseness.

"No where special, just a warehouse," sport master smirked under his mask.

"Let me go!" Danny struggled against the cuffs.

"Tell me who Batman is?" Sportsmaster asked calmly as Bane watched leaning against the wall.

"Why should I tell you that?" Phantom sneered.

"Because if you don't, I'm sure some agents would like their little experiment back," he waved a phone.

"Your bluffing," Danny growled.

"Try me," he challenged back. He slapped the boy across the face hard.

"What's batmans identity?!" Sports master yelled at phantom.

"Go to hell, you won't get anything out of me," the nine year old smirked at the blond man. He punched him across the face, sports master grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

Danny was tied to a metal chair with anti ecto cuffs.

"Guys in white," sports master started, making Danny's eyes go wide behind the goggles.

"I have phantom," he smirked in the phone.

"Ai idee ce faci ta?!" (Do you have any idea what your doing?!) phantom exclaimed with blood running down his chin.

"English you little shit!" He back handed phantom.

"când liliecii ajunge aici , o să vă doresc mila," (when bats gets here, your going to wish for mercy,) Danny looked at the villain cruelly.

Sports master put on brass knuckles and punched phantom in the gut.

"dvs. foarte prost,"(your very stupid) Danny smiled at him even though pain ran through his body.

"băieții în alb sunt de gând să te omoare odată ce pune mâna pe mine" (the guys in white are going to kill you once they get their hands on me) Danny looked up at him innocently.

"But congrats, your beating up a nine year old," Danny spat blood at the mans face.

"And I didn't know you where into brass knuckles, knuckle head," Danny head butted sports master.

"Your going to wish you've never been born!" He yelled at him.

"Been there, done that, got a t shirt!" Danny said with fake enthusiasm.6

"Ugh, how does Artemis deal with a brat like you?" He muttered under his breathe.

"Hey! You try being three years of being tortured by those jerks! We'll talk then," Danny yelled at him.

"Shut up!" Sports master punched Danny in the face three times.

"Your artemis's dad... Aren't you," Danny coughed up some blood. God he wanted to cry.

"What's it to you?" Sports master glared at the kid.

"She's like an older sister, plus how she deals with me? She doesn't hurt me," Danny's eyes glowed angrily.

Soon a white van came in the ware house and three agents walked out.

"N-no..." Danny gasped.

"We've been waiting for you, such a small brat, to bad this time the experiments are going to be worst and more painful," an agent grabbed Danny by his collar.

"BATMAN! ROBIN!" Danny screamed and tried getting out of the cuffed chair.

"Shut up!" The agent through him and the chair against the wall, making a cut on his cheek and started to bleed.

"No ones going to safe a burden, a mistake, an abomination, a freak. Like. You," the agent growled in Danny's face. He tried to keep his face stone cold but felt fear twinkled in his eyes.

"Batmans... Going... To kick.. Your ass..." Danny grunted. Suddenly there was a loud crash above and saw batman and the young justice team landed in the ware house.12

"Should've listened to him," Robin growled at the agents.

"Batmans going to kick all of your asses," kid flash smirked.

Batman glared at bane and the agents and then saw his son on the ground on his side still tied to a chair with blood covering his face.

"Nice of you guys to make it..." Danny smiled weakly.

"Kid, you and superboy get phantom out of here, rest of you take them all out," batman growled.

"With pleasure," Artemis glared at her dad and shot an arrow at him. He caught it in mid air.

"Nice try," he smirked under the mask.

Suddenly the arrow electrocuted him making him cry out in pain and broke the arrow.

"Get the experiment to home base!" An agent yelled and they grabbed Danny as kid flash and superboy where running to him.

"No you don't!" Superboy a punched an agent and kid flash took them out and quickly got the cuffs off of phantom.

"You can't stay here kid," kid flash picked up Danny.

He weakly nodded and held his ribs from one of them that was now broken.

Kid flash ran and got Danny out of there but then there was a suddenly an explosion at kid flash from an agent that was holding a bazooka.

"Your not going anywhere you little shit," the agent walked up to a passed out kid flash and phantom who wasn't passed out yet.

"We will kill everyone here if that means we get to you," he grabbed Danny by the hair and dragged him to the van.

"No!" Danny yelled and flipped up into the agents shoulder and twisted him back popped his shoulder out of the socket.

He ran back to the fight to see everyone on the verge of blacking out except batman who was still fighting but Danny saw blood on his side that he was grabbing.

In a flash batman had a knife to his throat and the agent turned to Danny.

"No! Don't you dare!" Danny yelled and ran forward but the agent pressed the knife a little making Danny stop.

"Your coming with us or he dies!" The agent yelled.

"Let. Him. Go," phantom said darkly in a low growl. Batman showed no emotion but he was a little startled on how dark Danny's tone was.

"And if I don't?" He drawed a little blood on batmans neck.

Danny's eyes went wide and he quickly blasted the agent a few feet from the dark knight. Danny walked forward in strong confident strides passing his father.

"If you or any agent come to hurt my family or friends," Danny looked down at the agent.

"I won't. Show. Mercy," his eyes glowed brightly.

Danny turned and helped batman up and put his arm around Danny's shoulder.

"Phantom look out!" Batman pushed Danny out of the way and was shot in the leg by the agent.

Batman fell holding his leg in pain.

"TATI!" Danny cried out and saw more agents get in a formation behind the one that shot batman.1

Danny took in a deep breath and released a whale that sounded so depressing and like death.

The sound waves exited Danny's mouth in large waves that pushed all the agents back and they all went unconscious and shook the whole building.

Everyone woke up and saw Danny releasing his whale and a passed out batman next to him.

"Danny?" Robin looked at his brother.

Soon the whale died down and stood there for a second taking in deep breaths.

Then soon his world went black.

"Phantom!" Was the last thing he heard...

* * *

Danny woke up to bright white lights blinding him.

"He's awake!" A voice cried out and he felt someone attack him in a hug.

"D-Dickie?" Danny looked to see his brother with tears rolling down the older brothers face with his sun glasses on.

"Oh my god! Danny!" Two more people ran in and hugged him.

"Hey arty, hey Wally, are you guys okay?" Danny asked.

Wally hand his torso bandaged up from the explosion of a bazooka hitting him and Artemis had tape over her nose.

"We're fine Danny, how are you feeling? You've been out all for at least 14 hours," Artemis looked at him with worried eyes.

"I'm fine... BATMAN!" Danny jumped out of bed and ran out of the room and ripped the iv out of his arm and saw he was in his pj's of a t shirt and pants but he was bare foot.

"Tati! Tati!" Danny ran through the watch tower looking for batman.

"Tati!?" He yelled again and bumped into Wonder Woman.

"Where's batman?" Danny asked her with worried eyes and Diana saw there where tears in his eyes as well.

"Batmans fine, he's up and walking," she smiled at him.

"I want to see him," Danny felt a tear roll down his worried face.

"Bruce," Diana walked in a meeting with some other leaguers.

"Tati!" Danny ran to the dark knight and hugged his legs. Batman smiled at him and picked Danny up and walked out of the room. Danny buried his face in batmans shoulder and cried.

"I-i thought he killed you," Danny cried and Bruce rubbed his back.

"It takes a lot more than a bullet to kill me," he shushed him comfortingly.

"Danny you should be taking it easy, you had a slightly broken jaw and a concussion," batman looked at the tear stained boy who just realized how much his head hurt.

"Sorry, I was just scared," Danny hugged around batmans neck.

"I'm right here," he smiled at the young boy.

"Go find your brother, he's probably worried sick about you," batman set the boy down and nodded.

"Oh and Danny," batman called after him. Danny stopped and looked at him.

"I love you son," he smiled.

"I love you too Tati," Danny smiled warm and brightly and ran to go find his brother.

Batman walked back to the meeting with the leaguers and Wonder Woman sat down.

"We need to talk about the boy," green lantern said as batman sat down.

"I know, he's powerful, but we don't know how much his powers will enhance," batman said in his gruff tone.

"Young Daniel will in fact become very powerful, but he is just a boy, in another time, the Fentons did not die in the hands of the guys in white, they would've died in the hands of a darker enemy that may rise again to make sure he exists in the future," the master of time spoke up.

"Clock work," batman nodded to him.

"How would you know this?" Superman asked.

"I am the ghost of time, I know all," clack work turned to an old man.

"But in time, if Daniel chooses justice and not vengeance, he will go to the right path," clock work said and disappeared.

* * *

His Lil Brother is over! That's the end of this story!

But it's only the begining. We will see Danny Phantom back but as 14 years old with new adventures coming on his way. His Lil Brother Part 2 will be out tomorrow!


	29. His Lil Brother Part 2 Is Out!

His _Lil Brother Part 2_ is out! Check it out as well as my other new story _Young Justice Heroes: Avengers._

 **His Lil Brother Part 2**

 **Bio:** Sequel to His Lil Brother What happens to Danny five years later..? In this second book, follow Danny as he grows up and also deal with teenage stuff while fighting crime with The Dark Knight!

 **Young Justice Heroes: Avengers**

 **Bio:** There was an idea, to bring together a group of remarkable people. To see if they could become something more. To fight the battles that we never could. A group of superheroes consists of Ultraman, Overwatch, Superboy, Shadow Knight, Phantom, AmDrag, Cat Noir, Ninja, and Omni-X for the first time as they battle Plasmius from opening a portal for an invasion.


	30. ANNOUNCEMENT 2020

**HOLY SHIT GUYS! It's been months since I have updated any of my other stories! I am so sorry for not updating, I was busy with my first semester with college.**

 **Which by the way is really hard especially for me to update. I'll try to do better this semester. On top of that I was also busy with the finals I had as well as my job. So please read all I have to say, you all won't regret it.**

 **But I want to share with you guys some news on all my stories, which are my Young Justice Heroes Universe series or YJHU for short, Heroes In Silverstone City, Phantom Justice, and His Lil Brother.**

* * *

 **Young Justice Heroes Universe series-** I have thought of this for a while and I decided to rewrite my series so it can make much more sense then what Iwrote before. In Young Justice Heroes it will mostly be different cause not only will I do the Young Justice episodes but some of the other Avengers will have their own chapter. Ultraman, Overwatch, Omni-X, Ninja, American Dragon, Phantom, Cat Noir, Ultraman and Overwatch's friends and family will each have their own chapter so it's not all about my OC Ultraman. IDK how many chapters this time but most likely 45. Also, this Friday I will announce a new YJHU series titles that will be on my profile. Definitely check out my Deviantart to see what the titles and other artworks looks like. For this to happen, I decided to rewrite all the chapters first and when I finished I'll update it at the same time. I can say that both YJH and YJH: Avengers will be updated and should be complete on March 3, 2020. I know it will be a long time for an update but I hope you all can wait just a little longer for me to make it right for you all.

* * *

 **Heroes In Silverstone City-** Currently I've been slacking off but I want to give it a try. Also a lot of people say that Anita Frite is my OC, but I want to let you all know that it's not. She is a DC character, just look her up. But also let me know in the comments if I should just replace her with Zatanna? If I do go with Zatanna she will have her own unique code name along with a uniform so no one can know who she is. Who should be one of the main trios Anita Frite A.K.A Empress or Zatanna Zatara? Please let me know either comment or PM me. You all have until April 15, 2020. The trio would consists 2 OC's plus a DC girl. My David Callahan/Ultra and Stormwolf150's Drake Maverick/Blaze.

* * *

 **Phantom Justice-** I know i slacked off but that because I'm really starting to run out of ideas. If you guys have any suggestion please PM me or comment down below. Also should i rewrite the chapters so there would be no spelling errors and what not?

* * *

 **His Lil Brother-** I know i slacked off but that because I'm really starting to run out of ideas. There will be a His Lil Brother Part 3 & 4, but will be short. If you guys have any suggestion please PM me or comment down below. Also should i rewrite the chapters so there would be no spelling errors and what not?

* * *

Fun Fact: Stormwolf150 decided to take his Renegade Justice series back. We will do our crossovers like we planned.

 **Facebook: UltraPhantom234**

 **DeviantArt: Davidscrazy2345**

 **Instagram: UltraPhantom234**

 **Discord: UltraPhantom**

 **You all can follow me on all my social medias. Facebook, DeviantArt, and Instagram is where will post my stories artwork that are in the making. This post will be deleted on March 3, 2020**


End file.
